Sins of the Father--Part 1
by Pat Storm
Summary: More than ghosts of Jess' past appear. How will he accept the new revelations?


Sins of the Father-Part 1

Prologue.

The man entered the darkened hotel room. Going to the table near the bed where a young man was fast asleep, he lit the oil lamp before shaking the boy awake. "Wake up. Hey, wake up.

The young, dark haired youth rolled over, blinking the sleep from his deep blue eyes as they focused on the older man sitting on the edge of the bed. "What? What is it Uncle Jake? I didn't hear ya come in."

"Yeah, ya better learn ta sleep real light, you'll live a lot longer, boy. 'N what did I tell ya 'bout callin' me Uncle Jake?" An edge of anger entered into his voice. "Anyway, I just got back from the saloon. I talked ta some folks there 'n what we found out in Denver was right. He's here in Laramie, just like they said," the older man grinned.

"Ya mean we finally found 'im? The younger man asked eagerly. "Where is he?"

"Well, I ain't got all that information yet. He's livin' on a ranch out here, somewhere south of town. I didn't wanna ask too many questions so that it gits back to him too soon that we're here 'n lookin' fer 'im. I ain't ready fer him ta know yet."

"So, we gonna ambush 'im?" the dark haired boy asked as he sat up, excitement spreading across his grinning face.

"I got better ideas in mind." Jake said, standing up to pace the floor, his hand to his sparsely, bearded chin as he thought. "I hear he's got his self a family of sorts. I think we'll have ourselves some fun first. He deserves ta suffer fer what happened to yer ma. I got me some ideas. When I learn more, then we'll let 'im know we're here 'n lookin' fer 'im 'n we'll let 'm stew in his own juices fer a while. He knows who I am 'n that should be enough ta git 'im worried about his little family's welfare. An' you, you'll be a big su'prise fer 'im." The older man grinned, his grey eyes lighting up with anticipation.

Getting up from the bed, the boy went to the older man and excitedly asked, "So when do I git to meet 'lm, Unk…, I mean Jake? Ya think he's as fast as they say? Ya think I'm faster? Ya said you'd let me kill 'im, remember?"

"All in good time, Billy, all in good time. Let's git us some shut eye. Maybe tomorrow I'll know enough to put the fear in our friend." Vile laughter erupted from Jake's lips, touching off a howl of delighted laughter from the younger man.

Chapter 1

Jess Harper, partner in the Sherman Ranch and Overland Stage Relay Station, was working in the barn preparing a fresh team of horses to relieve the weary animals pulling the stage on its relay stop on its run to Cheyenne. His partner, Slim Sherman, and owner of the ranch, was busy replacing the corral fence's closing latch that had become worn over its many years of use. It was an easy job and one that he could easily do himself while awaiting the arrival of the morning stage. Jess almost always elected to take charge over the horses, both readying them and caring for them during their rest period before their next appointed excursion. Next to Slim and their oddly collected little family, horses were always considered Jess' best friends. He had an uncanny knack with them that many others only wished they'd possessed.

Slim was astraddle the top rail of the corral and almost finished with reattaching the latching mechanism when he heard the familiar sound of the stage coming up the rise, heading toward the ranch gate and yard. He looked in the direction of the rattling of wood, canvas and leather that held the coach together, to see a cloud of dust rising and knew the stage would soon appear over the ridge engulfed in all that dust, looking a bit like an apparition as it came into the Sherman staging yard. Taking off his hat, he raked his fingers through his blonde hair to pull away any stray locks from teasing his eyes, replacing it on his head before jumping down from his perch. He laid his tools down and just as he straightened up again he could see the stage was driving in in its usual reckless fashion. Mose had made a habit and game of trying to stop the wild stage team on a dime in the Sherman yard, coming in at top speed, chickens protesting and scattering in every direction. He'd then stop the lead horse right in front of Slim or Jess, who were usually there right on time to greet him. Today it was no different.

Slim stepped away from the fence, in case the seasoned driver was off his pull a little, so he wouldn't crash through or need to climb the fence if he needed to move away quickly. Catching Mose's attention, he waved to the older driver who waved back and continued to drive the horses in his breakneck manner. The only time Slim ever saw Mose slow down when approaching the ranch gate was when there were ladies aboard or someone from the stage line. Apparently neither was on board today. The stage driver came in full hell bent for election raising a cloud of dust the whole distance as far as the eye could see. As predictable, he stopped just inches from where Slim was standing and waiting for him. Jess usually played the more deadly game of standing in front of where the horses were expected to stop. Slim didn't want to try that game of chicken and often chastised Jess' recklessness, only to be rebuffed with a laugh from his fearless but foolish partner.

"Mose, one of these days you're going to have the wrong lead horse that doesn't know how to play the game. Then we'll both be looking for new jobs or meeting at the pearly gates." Slim said with a smile, brushing some of the raised and settling dust off his clothes with his hat. "And what if some of that leather just happens to snap, or a pin breaks…"

"Yeah, but one of these days," Mose interrupted, "I might be lucky enough t' git me one of them chickens 'n Miss Daisy kin make me up a good meal of fried chicken when I pass through in the evenin'." The older man grinned as he jumped down from the driver's box. "B'sides, I trust ya fellas t' keep the gear in good shape. If I didn't, I'd quit this line 'n find me a bunch I could trust." Mose said, patting Slim's shoulder as he walked past him to help him unhitch the horses.

From the barn, Jess came toward the two men leading the fresh horses already harnessed and ready to replace to tired team.

"You know, Mose, if you hit any of those chickens I doubt there will be anything left worth considering for supper." Slim chided at the older man, examining a pin on the tracer near him.

"What's this? Chicken for supper?" Jess asked, as he approached the two men, after only hearing part of the conversation. "It ain't even Sunday yet. You know chicken's Daisy's favorite for special 'n Sunday dinner only. Ya think she'll make some dumplins, too? Is it your birthday or somethin', Mose?"

"Sorry Jess, no chicken and dumplings today. Mose was hoping he could get a middle of the week chicken meal made just for him if he hit one of our chickens on his ride in." Slim said as he started undoing the rigging on one of the spent, sweaty team horses. Mose jumped in to help Slim as Jess rechecked the harnesses on the fresh horses, making sure nothing had come loose.

Once the exhausted team was freed, Jess took those animals handing over the fresh horses to Slim and Mose. He then led the tired horses to the long hitching rail near the barn where he would relieve them of their harnesses, give them each a good brushing, check their shoes and look them over for any injuries or other problems before putting them in the corral to spend the day eating and drinking before being put back to work on their next scheduled run.

He wandered back to the other two men, helping them finish hitching the fresh team, double-checked all the links, then helped Mose climb back up on the driver's seat. "What, no passengers?" Jess asked as he glanced at the house, expecting that passengers had gone in for a cup of coffee while the team was being changed.

"Nope, not t'day. Almost seems like a waste t' make the run, but I'll have a full coach on the way back. See y'all later." Mose replied. As he was about to slap the reins to get the stage moving he stopped to say, "Oh, almost fergot. Jess, I got a message for ya."

"Yeah. About what?" Asking his question, Jess had to squint one eyed as he looked up at the older man in the driver's seat. The sun was just over the driver's shoulder and blinding him. Already Jess felt that this was a bad omen.

"Some fella in town's lookin' fer ya, wantin' t' settle a debt er somethin', " The stage driver grinned with his response, believing he was delivering good news to the younger man.

Jess' ears perked up. The sound of any kind of debt was never welcome to him. Debts often meant trouble in his life. "Did he say who he was 'n what kinda debt?"

"I didn't see 'im. Ralph at the saloon told me last night. I think he said the man's name was Jackson?"

"Jackson?" Jess questioned with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yeah. Jeb, Jake, Jacob, somethin' like that. I reckoned he owed ya some money er somethin'."

"Yeah, reckon you're right, Mose. Thanks for the message. I'll haveta go look 'im up." Jess said.

"Oh yeah, almost fergot." Mose continued, "I wish I seen the boy. They said he had a youngin' with him that looked a lot like you!"

"Me? Did ya get a name?" Jess asked, bewilderment perceptible in his voice.

"Nope. Don't think anyone mentioned a name. Said he was in his late teens early twenties if that helps? Know 'im? Relative, maybe?"

"Nope, too young to be any kin of mine that I know of. Kinda curious though, 'specially if Jackson's involved." Then as if a light lit up in Jess' face, he had an idea who the boy might be. It felt like someone punched him in the stomach, but he tried to hide it from the others as he smiled and waved goodbye to Mose. But there was no humor behind his smile.

Mose reined the horses out of the yard and Jess turned to go back to the horses needing his care.

Jess's silence triggered a premonition in Slim causing him to stop Jess and turn him around to face him. "Jess, I know the kind of debts you've accumulated in your younger years. Is this one of them?"

Unable to look Slim square in the eye Jess said, "Maybe. If it's who I think it is I ain't wantin' to see this debt paid."

Slim put a hand on his partner's shoulder, hoping Jess would continue to tell him what kind of trouble he might be up against. "You need help, Pard?"

"This is one of those things you don't wanna get involved in, Slim. Knowin' Jackson, it might be too late already. You could be part of his plan in paying his debt. I hope not." Slim recognized how bitter Jess' tone had become. "Come 'n help me with the horses. I'll tell ya what I know about Jackson." Jess said as he pulled away from his friend's hand, heading toward the horses. Some of the bitterness had drained away from the words, but Slim wasn't looking forward to hearing about Jess' newest meeting up with an old acquaintance, especially one that raised such ire in his partner's mood.

The two men went to the waiting horses and started to remove their harnesses in silence. Slim knew better than to press Jess for anything until he was ready to speak. He sensed that Jess wanted to talk but he needed time to gather his thoughts so he could tell Slim the whole story rather than blurting out bits and pieces to confuse things. Slim remained patient, helping with the gear, putting it away, then started to brush one of the horses quietly waiting for Jess to tell him what had him so upset. He glanced often at his partner to be sure that he was okay. The serious expression on Jess' face worried Slim, yet he chose to not push his friend, continuing to wait patiently.

Chapter 2

When he'd finished hanging up the last of the gear, Jess picked up a brush bringing it out of the barn to where one of the horses was tied to the long rail post beside the sorrel that Slim was working on. First he checked the bay's feet then ran his hand along the animal's legs before starting to run the brush over the horse's shoulder and withers.

"I reckon I should begin back before any of this started." Jess said as he ran the brush along the bay's shoulder once again, this time slightly bending to whisk some mud off the horse's side.

"That might make it easier to understand, I reckon," Slim agreed. He stopped brushing for a second or two to study his partner's face. He'd seen worry on Jess' face before, but somehow this time the worry seemed to age his partner. Deep lines were etched in his face. Remembering that he was supposed to be brushing the horse, Slim started currying the animal once again but his eyes never left his partner's face.

"The Jackson's lived on a patch of land not far from our farm." Jess began again. "I never knew most of 'em, they didn't get along with my folks. I never knew the story or reasons they didn't get along. When you're a kid ya don't really give much thought to what your folks' business is all about. I remember when I was about five or so Mr. Jackson 'n his son Jake were at our place threatenin' my pa with guns, but nothin' come of it 'n I never heard anything else until much later. Not 'til after the war."

"You mean this is all over a family feud? And this Jackson is still carrying a grudge?" Slim's brush, in hand, stood in mid air in his astonishment.

"Yeah. He has a twisted mind 'n I'm afraid he's got this kid travelin' with 'im thinkin' just like 'im." Jess said, switching sides of the horse he was brushing. Slim's working action had practically stopped but he continued currying slowly, anxious to hear more of Jess' story.

"After the war I went back to Texas lookin' for Francie. I never found her or got any good information for findin' her. I reckoned the best places to search for her after checkin' the farms was to head to town 'n, see if I could get anything from someone in the saloons, the sheriff's office, anywhere someone might know somethin'. Nobody knew anything or didn't want to know anything, 'n I sure didn't get a warm welcome from the folks there, either. It was like they were hidin' somethin' or actin' like Francie never existed.

"At the saloon I met a young Mexican girl, Rosalita. Nice gal, really. She thought she could help me. She knew a lot of the people in town 'n she was gonna try 'n help me find out what she could about Francie. She felt sorry for me, since I was broke, 'n she offered that I could stay in her room at the hotel until I got some leads."

"That was kind of quick. Did she often keep young men in her room?" Slim's eyebrows raised as he asked.

"No, nothin' like that." Jess responded, showing a little irritation at the question. "Slim, she was just bein' kind 'n I had a feelin' she knew more than she was lettin' on 'n I sure wasn't gonna pass up any good leads. She confirmed what I'd already found out that Francie married one of the Brady boys. Now I just needed to find out what direction to go lookin' for 'em. Rosa promised to help. She knew 'n was trusted by a lot of the men in town. She wanted me to lay low while she tried to get me the information since I told her about my not so welcome questions. So I spent most of my time in her room at the hotel."

"And nothing happened between the two of you?" Slim quietly asked. He wondered if Jess and this girl had been sweethearts, and if so, what was her connection with Jackson?

"Not that the thought never crossed my mind." Jess smiled thoughtfully, yet sadness swallowed much of what was left of the smile when he spoke, again. "She was a real sweet gal, Slim, 'n I don't think she was that kind of a girl. She worked at the saloon just to make a livin'. She didn't have any side jobs that involved entertainin' men that I knew about or that she hinted about. She never brought one to her room while I was stayin' there 'n she never made any moves on me. I needed her so I never made any moves on her, no matter how hard that was to avoid." Jess said with a smile, this time directed at his partner, knowing Slim understood exactly what he meant.

"Apparently she talked to the wrong man one day. Jake. Jacob Jackson. She had no idea about the family feelin's there, but Jackson was more than thrilled to find out I was in town. He told her he had a lot of information about the Brady's 'n would be willin' to meet with me in her room that night. After work he followed her home. I didn't know he was gonna be with her. I was sittin' in a chair playin' with some cards, not wearin' my gun when they walked in. It was hangin' on the wall near the door. I had no idea who Jackson was but was happy to find out that somebody might be able to help me finally find Francie. He said he just remembered he had some paperwork that might help in his saddlebag 'n said he'd be right back.

"He went downstairs to his horse 'n came back up to the room 'n caught Rosalita huggin' me 'n me huggin' her back. We were both so happy that she finally found someone who could help me. He walked into the room without knockin'. He must've thought there was more goin' on than was but he never said anything, just smiled at us like everything was okay. Rosa introduced him as Jake. I never knew he was Jake Jackson until the whole thing was over.

"Behind his back he had the rope off his saddle 'n with his other hand he pulled his six shooter 'n held it on us. He was standin' near the wall where my gun was hangin'. I never had a chance to get to it. He threw the rope at me 'n told me to tie up Rosa 'n use my bandana to gag her. He kept the distance between us so I wasn't able to try 'n do anything to get us outta there. I tied Rosa like he told me 'n put the gag in her mouth. He made me step back 'n used his knife to cut the extra rope then pushed me back to sit in the chair. When he walked over to me I tried to rush him. He musta hit me with his gun 'cause everything went black." Jess winced, remembering it as if it were happening right at that moment. Leaning against the horse Jess put his face in his sleeve using it to mop the sweat that was beading on his forehead.

"I think he was carrying this feud a little too far." Slim interjected during the pause as Jess finished wiping his face on his sleeve. "Why did he get Rosa involved? He could have just met you without getting the girl involved." Slim said as he untied the horse from the rail, leading the animal to the corral and turning him loose. Jess had finished his horse and followed after Slim, letting the bay horse run free as well. Slim closed the gate, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder giving him a friendly, supportive squeeze as the two men walked back to finish grooming the remaining two horses and for Jess to continue his story.

After both men checked the horse's hooves, Jess recommenced telling his story. "Like I told ya, Jackson has a twisted mind. Ya see his real beef wasn't with me it was with my pa. And it was my pa who hurt him through his sister so he was gonna get even with my pa by hurtin' me, not by killin' me, but makin' me suffer in his crazy mind. My Pa was dead; I was the only one left that he could get at. He really didn't know where Francie was. I'm glad now that she was lost so he couldn't hurt her." Slim listened intently, feeling the strong emotions his friend was expressing.

"When he saw Rosa 'n me huggin' he thought there was somethin' more there than there really was. An' what better way to hurt me than to hurt or kill someone I loved since my pa hurt someone he loved." A rough sigh escaped Jess' trembling lips with his last word.

"Okay, now I'm getting confused. Who did your pa hurt?" Slim asked, again lightly brushing his horse.

Jess stopped currying, leaned over the back of the animal and said, "Jackson claimed my pa got his sister in a family way 'n she died in child birth. If it weren't for my pa his sister would still be alive. He was gonna see that I paid for what my pa did 'n he was gonna make sure he hurt anyone I loved. That was how his sick mind worked, Slim. An' I don't think anything's changed since then if he's here lookin' for me again."

After a short silence, Jess continued, "He waited until I came to. I found myself tied to the chair. That's when he raped Rosa. Both of us were gagged 'n couldn't yell for help. I had to sit 'n watch her struggle against him, unable to do anything but try 'n get loose of the ropes, but all they did was cut tighter into my wrists. When he finished with her he slapped her 'n called her a dirty Mexican whore. Then…he stabbed her." Fierce sorrow and pain spread over the young man's face as he relived the horror and terror of that night. With great difficulty he then said, "Then he cut out her heart. Just like she was nothin', Slim. He cut out her heart." Once he recovered, Jess said, "He told me that I wanted it so bad he was givin' it to me. He threw her heart in my face 'n laughed the most evil laugh I ever heard. I hear it in my nightmares even now. " The agony of reliving the episode was clearly evident as his voice cracked several times as he told his partner about that harrowing night.

"Rosalita was dead on the bed 'n I was tied to the chair, her blood on my face 'n her heart in my lap. I tried to get loose to go after 'im, but I was tied too tight. He left the room, laughing that laugh. I'll never forget that sound. If I ever meet the devil himself, I'm sure he'll have that same disgusting laugh.

"I made a lot of noise with the chair 'n finally got someone's attention 'n we were finally found. All I knew was that the man's name was Jake 'n after the description I gave the sheriff 'n the deputy they believed it was Jacob Jackson that had did this to Rosa 'n me. They knew he was half crazy since his sister died 'n after his pa died he swore over his father's grave he'd take vengeance out on those who'd done the family wrong. It was only Jacob 'n his nephew left in the family. When the posse rode out to their farm they were both gone. Jacob became a wanted man 'n I never heard any more about him until they caught him."

Slim remained speechless. He never imagined that this ever happened to his friend since he never spoke of it. But then Jess never spoke much about his past. The man was still very much of a mystery to the tall rancher, only bits and pieces ever coming to the surface from time to time over the years.

"I went back to testify after they caught him, but I had to leave town on a cattle drive before the trial was over. Later I heard he lied about loosin' his head catchin' me with his girlfriend. I was out of town when they sentenced him. I woulda thought they'd hang 'im, looks like they didn't. But then Rosa was only a Mexican in the eyes of those town folk." The sadness returned to Jess' eyes as he stared off into the distance. "I reckon I'll never understand how some folks think. I know she was well liked…How could they?" Silence overtook the pair as they continued their chore of grooming the horses, taking much longer than usual to finish the job.

Before Slim could speak, Jess again spoke again. "I reckon he's still holdin' that grudge 'n somehow stumbled on me. An'now it sounds like he's got his nephew thinkin' the same way he does."

"So you think he's here to kill you?" Slim inquired now leaning over the back of the bay horse he'd been brushing, catching his partner's eye, his own concern quite evident.

Looking Slim squarely in the eye, Jess spoke again, "No, I think he's got more hurtin' on his mind. An' now I'm afraid if he finds out about Mike, Daisy 'n you, you're all in danger of his twisted game. Slim, he's mean 'n he's crazy. He's gotta still be wanted for somethin'. I'm sure Rosalita isn't the only one he's killed. Maybe they sent him to jail rather than hangin' him 'n he escaped. She was Mexican 'n in Texas she probably wasn't worth a hangin', dependin' on how the town was run. You know how things are. Maybe he was in jail 'n served his time 'n was let go. Who knows but I hoped I'd never run across his mean trail ever again. But now it looks like somehow he found me 'n now he's got his nephew backin' him up."

"So, what are you going to do?" Slim asked untying the horse then walking him to the corral.

Following his partner Jess did the same, leading his horse only a step or two behind the taller man. "I sure don't wanna show my face in town right now, especially with any of you. Do ya reckon ya could ride to town 'n see if Mort has any posters on 'im or find out if they have anything they can take 'im in on?"

"Sure. I could go to town and pick up some of the things Daisy's been asking me to get. I was putting it off until next week but it sounds like a real good time for me to take a trip to town and find out what I can. Jacob Jackson, eh?"

"Yeah." Jess said as he latched the gate and the two men started toward the house.

"What about the boy's name?" Slim asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I ever knew the kid's name, even when Jake killed Rosa. He always referred to him as his sister's baby. By then he had to be grown some, not a baby anymore. But I never got a name. I don't think it was big on my mind at the time."

"I reckon, not." Slim agreed, as he clutched his partner's shoulder, stopping at the bottom steps of the porch. "Tell you what. You get the buckboard ready. I'll go get the list from Daisy and head for town. If nothing else Mort can be made aware of any trouble brewing."

"Don't talk to anyone but Mort. We don't want Jackson to link your name to mine. It might be too late already, but hopefully he won't see or run into ya. Be careful. If he's still wanted it'll be something we can let Mort handle. If not I think I brought a whole mess of trouble on all of us this time." Jess said with a seriously concerned look on his face. "I sure am sorry, Slim," he said as he turned away.

Jess headed for the barn to hitch up the wagon while Slim watched him leave, an overwhelming sense of pity for his friend engulfing his emotions. When his partner was out of sight, he turned to the house to look for Daisy. He was at a loss for words after the tale he'd been told. Disbelief for what he'd heard still stirred his mind but he knew his friend and partner was not one to spin tall tales. Believing every word, he was befuddled just the same. He believed that the law would always prevail, but there were more and more times when he saw that the way the law handled things, not everything always seemed to be fair or even right in his eyes. He hated his doubts about all the things he'd always strongly believed in. But since Jess came into his life, Slim was seeing so much more inequity in life and that not everything was black or white. It was those gray areas that disturbed him far more than he ever wanted to admit.

Slim entered the house, his mind still spinning but tried to act as if nothing was going on out of the usual. "Daisy? You in here?"

"Yes, Dear. Here in the kitchen. Anything I can get for you?" The kindly older lady came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron, wearing a warm smile.

"Just your list. I decided I have to go to town today after all. I can pick up those things you need."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. I wanted to make pie for dinner tonight but I'm almost out of flour and sugar. There are a few other things I'm low on, too. You'll need to take the wagon."

"I already have Jess getting it ready. I know when you give me a list there's always more than I can carry home in my pockets." He gave her a smile, hugging her shoulders.

She reached in her pocket, pulled out her list and a pencil. "Now wait, let me look around the kitchen before you leave in case I need to add anything. " While Daisy was busy in the kitchen, Slim went to his bedroom to clean up before leaving for town. When he finished Daisy was waiting patiently by the door with her list. He could see it had grown considerably since she'd taken it to the kitchen. 'If you stay late enough you can bring Mike home with you and he won't have to come back on the stage."

"Already thought of that, Daisy." Slim said as he folded the list, putting it in his shirt pocket. "I have a few things to take care of so I can wait for school to be out before I leave. I'll stop by the school and tell Mike to meet me at Mort's office."

"Um, Slim."

"Yes, Daisy."

"I think you should add a haircut to your list. Both you and Mike."

Slim took off his hat and ran his hand though his thick blonde hair and had to agree. It would be a good day for them both to visit the barber. Mike was starting to look a little shaggy, Slim thought. Good, this can save them a trip later and keep Mike from fussing with Daisy threatening him with her scissors. None of these being his reason to go to town but all of them making the trip well worthwhile.

When he walked outside Jess was already holding the wagon and horses ready for Slim to leave. "Can you think of anything we need around the ranch or barn?" Slim asked as he climbed up on to the seat, taking hold of the reins.

'We could use more fencin' wire. The spool won't last much longer 'n I think there's a bunch of rails going bad up in the pasture near the north end of the woods. We'll probably need to get to that pretty soon. We might need that pasture sooner than we thought if we don't get some rain soon."

"Okay, I'll get the wire but the rails can wait until we can cut some. We can use the wire for a quick fix if we need to.. Anything else?"

"Nope. Just be careful., Pard An' don't go anywhere that someone might point you out as being connected with me."

"That's a pretty hard order, Pard. Almost if anyone in town sees me alone, they ask about you."

"Then don't walk around town. Really, Slim, Jackson is dangerous 'n the less he learns about any of us the better. Get back soon. Don't make me come lookin for ya."

"Sorry, Pard. Daisy already gave me orders. Mike and I need to get haircuts and I'm to bring Mike home with me."

Jess' face dropped. Now he felt Mike's life could be in danger as well if any connections were made of Slim with Jess and now Mike with Slim. He wanted to ask Slim to change all his plans but he knew that Slim was going to be careful. He hoped that the associations would never get back to Jackson or his nephew. It was all going to eat away at him until they were all back safely at the ranch. Jackson had already proved that just suspicion of a relationship was enough to make him react irrationally.

"Remember to be extra careful who you talk to. If they bring up my name in any way try to change the subject, you never know who might be listening. I don't know what to tell Mike about any of this but he best be told to not talk to anyone about me. With luck Mort will be able to take care of this long before anything happens. Good luck, Pard."

"Ya know, Pard, you worry too much. Maybe this Jackson just wants to apologize for what he did, but I'll be careful who I talk to and make sure no one's around. I'll have time to think about what to tell Mike on the drive to town. So stop worrying." Slim said.

"I think we both know better than that. Just stay outta his way." He waved as Slim slapped the reins, the horses and wagon jerking ahead as they trotted out of the yard. Slim turned to wave to Jess and saw Daisy waving from the porch.

Jess went back toward the barn his mind racing in so many directions he almost didn't hear Daisy call to him. "Coffee, Jess? Just made it."

He continued walking to the barn shaking his head no and shouted, "Maybe later. Thanks, Daisy." Daisy wasn't prepared for that response. She turned, going back into the house wondering what might be wrong. Jess was not one to refuse a chance to have a nice cup of freshly made coffee, she thought.

In the barn Jess pulled his revolver, checking it to make sure it was fully loaded. He knew it was but it was a nervous habit he had whenever the tension in the air could be felt. Going to both his and Slim's saddles he checked their rifles to be sure both were ready in case they were needed. Once satisfied that everything was ready there he went to the house and took down the gun cleaning toolbox off the shelf, setting it on the table. "Daisy? Is that offer for coffee still good?" He called to her, hearing her working in the kitchen.

"Of course, Jess. I'll be right there." Jess removed his gun from his holster, unloaded it and opened the gun kit. When Daisy arrived with the cup and coffee pot she took in that Jess was cleaning his revolver, his forehead deeply furrowed as if he were in deep thought. This seemed a little strange to her. Usually gun cleaning was an evening sit around and relax chore that her two young men did while chatting about the day past or things to be done the next day. To see Jess sitting at the table alone during the day cleaning his gun didn't seem right to her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Of course not." Jess said trying to avoid telling her anything.

"You and Slim just cleaned your guns the other night. Jess Harper, I know you too well. You're expecting trouble, aren't you?" Daisy sat down across the table from the young man, hoping to find out what was troubling him.

"There could be. Nothin' for you to worry about, right now, Daisy. You know me. If I get nervous I gotta take care of somethin', my gun, my horse, maybe even help with the laundry. I just felt like a cup of coffee 'n to clean my gun. It helps me think. Slim's in town checkin' out a rumor. Nothin' to worry about until we know ourselves. Let us worry about it first. If you need to worry we'll let you know, okay?" Jess said sternly, afterwards feeling a little guilty. He looked up and tried to give Daisy a sweet smile that she didn't buy, even if it was on sale.

"Jess, you know I can handle anything. You can tell me." She said as she leaned across the table, putting her hand on Jess' gun holding hand.

"Nothing to tell ya, not yet. Just a bunch of words rattlin' around that could mean nothin' or somethin'. For now, it's nothin'. Besides, if it's somethin' I want Slim here with me to tell you about it. Okay?" Daisy could see a mix of pain and confusion in her adopted son's deep blue eyes.

"Jess Harper, sometimes you make me so angry." Daisy said as she walked around to his side of the table and hugging him from behind before going back to her kitchen. Jess' sad eyes followed her as she left the room. He was sorry for the confrontation and not sure if he'd handled it right, but glad that it was over, at least for now.

Chapter 3

Slim drove the wagon directly to the schoolhouse. He entered the surprisingly quiet one room school almost unnoticed, as the students were busy with their studies facing away from the door toward the front of the room. The young, pretty teacher, sensing the intrusion immediately looked up at him from her desk since it faced the children and the door. She stood up but before approaching the handsome, tall man still standing at the back of the room by the door, she asked her class to take out their spelling books and turn to page twenty one, instructing them to review the words while she went to see what their visitor needed. Everyone turned around to see Slim standing at the door with his hat in his hands nervously turning it in his fingers. Mike and a few others waved to him. Slim smiled and nodded his head in return recognition in their direction.

"May I help you, sir?" The petite, red haired schoolteacher asked.

"Hi, Miss Ross." Slim said, his voice wavering a little in his nervousness. He hadn't met the schoolteacher yet and didn't expect her breathless beauty. "I'm Slim Sherman. Mike Williams is my ward. I just wanted him to know I was in town and he needn't go to wait for the stage to take him home."

"Would you like to speak to him?" She asked turning to motion to Mike to come join them.

"Oh. Okay." Slim said, not really feeling he needed to repeat it to Mike as well but reckoned the teacher was more comfortable to have instructions given to the boy directly from Slim than from herself. Mike walked to the back of the room sporting a big grin. Slim stooped down to be eye to eye with the young tow headed boy. "Hey, Tiger. I'm going to be in town for a while and thought I'd give you a ride home tonight instead of that old bumpy ride on the stage. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Mike said still smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay. After school, walk over to Mort's office. I'm headed over that way right now so if I'm not there when you get there just wait. Mort will be expecting you and for me to pick you up there. Daisy wants us to get a haircut before we go home, too, so we can go do that before we leave town."

"Aw, Slim. My hair's just fine." The smile was now gone, "Why do I haveta get it cut again?" The painful look on Mike's face told how much he disliked the idea.

"Because I said so and because Daisy said so. Do you want her chasing you around with a pair of scissors? I know I don't." Rustling Mike's blonde mop Slim physically turned Mike around to head back to his desk. As he put on his hat Slim thanked the young schoolteacher, tipping his hat he turned to the door and left. Leaning against the closed door the blonde rancher smiled to himself before he headed to the wagon. His thoughts now on how sweet the young schoolmarm smelled and how her red hair shinned in the glint of sun that came in through the schoolhouse windows. He'd heard she was pretty and wondered what took him so long to come to town to meet her.

Inside, Mike was excitedly telling his close desk neighbors about his good luck in being able to ride home with his big brother. Miss Ross quickly put a stop to all the excitement by reminding the class that they were supposed to be reviewing their spelling words to be prepared for an upcoming test, provoking a loud moan that filled the classroom.

Slim climbed up on to the seat of the buckboard and drove the few doors down to the Sheriff's office where he tied his team to the hitching post before going inside. Mort was pouring a cup of coffee and turned to see Slim as he entered the office. "Coffee, Slim?" He asked, raising his cup toward his friend.

""Have I ever turned you down, Mort?" Slim said as he settled down into a chair across the desk from where Mort would sit, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Mort brought both cups to the desk, handed Slim one then sat down blowing into his own cup to cool the hot liquid. "Thanks, Mort." The rancher said as he found himself unconsciously blowing into his own cup anticipating that the coffee was very hot.

"Is this a friendly visit or business?" Mort asked as he crossed his feet putting them up on the desk, leaning back in his chair.

"Business." Slim responded. "How up are you on your wanted posters?

"Jess in trouble again?" Mort smiled as he put his feet back on the floor, reaching in a drawer for his pile of wanted posters. "Just got some new ones in yesterday. Haven't really looked over 'em much yet. Reckon I would have spotted one with Jess on it, though." Looking up he saw the serious look on the rancher's face.

"Most likely this one isn't new, an old one. Do you know anything about a Jake or Jacob Jackson from down around Texas way? Wanted for murder of a Mexican girl? Maybe escaped from jail? For that matter, wanted for anything?

"Don't sound familiar. What does he look like?" Mort asked as he sat up straight in his chair to start pouring over the pile of posters in front of him.

"Don't rightly know. Jess would know but that's why I'm here. There could be some trouble if this is the Jackson he knows. He doesn't want to run into him until he knows for sure if it's him and what he might be up to."

"Jess not looking for trouble? Isn't that a little strange?" Mort teased again, still not provoking a smile from the serious young man sitting across from him.

"Nope, this one sounds serious. A real mean fell and not out to hurt Jess physically. Most likely wanting to hurt anyone he cares about from what Jess tells me. "

"That's an odd twist." Mort said looking up from his pile of posters, not liking the brooding look on Slim's face.

"You have no idea,. I don't want to go into it right now, Mort, but if we find out he's wanted, here in town and you can arrest him so Jess doesn't have to get involved, all the better."

Pushing a pile of papers towards Slim Mort said, "Here, you go through that pile. I'll go through this one. You think he could be wanted for anything else?"

"Wouldn't surprise me at all from what Jess tells me."

Both men went through their respective piles but couldn't find anything with the name Jackson on it. Not knowing what the man looked like they couldn't match a poster picture if Jackson was using an alias where he might be wanted.

"Would it be a problem if I took these back to the ranch for Jess to go through?" Slim requested.

"Ummm, not supposed to do that." Mort said, looking his friend in the eye with regret. "I might need 'em here at any time." A thought came to the sheriff and his face lit up. "Tell ya what. I can take them with me where I want. I'll ride out to the ranch with 'em tonight and we can go over them with Jess and he can tell me more of what this I all about."

"Thanks, Mort. That would be great. Oh, and I am picking Mike up after school. I told him to meet me here. Just in case I don't get back before he gets here could you sit on him until I get back?"

"Sure, if nothing happens between then and now I should be here." Mort smiled,, "Don't worry. If I'm not here I'll have someone sit on him. Hell, I'll lock him up in a cell if I have to, might be a good lesson." The older man said, smiling at the blond man.

Finally breaking a smile Slim responded, "I don't think that will be necessary, Sheriff. If you're not here he knows to wait for me. I plan to be back in plenty of time. I have a list of things to get from the mercantile and down at the livery. How about I buy you lunch?"

"I'd appreciate it any other time, Slim, but promised the wife I'd get home today to help her move the piano at noon time, so she'll have a meal fixed for me. Of course, you could come by to help me move the piano. I'd share my vittles with you."

"Sorry, Mort. I think you're on your own with that one. The last piano I tried to help move, well, that piano ain't around no more." Slim grasped Mort's arm in a friendly warm squeeze as he stood up.. "But thanks for the coffee. I better get things started to be ready to go home when Mike gets out of school. Oh, Jess suggests not mentioning anyone's name in connection with him. If this Jackson thinks he can hurt someone close to Jess, well just about anyone could be in some kind of danger."

"You say this fella might still be wanted in Texas?" Mort asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Possible"

"I'll telegraph the Texas Ranger's office and see what I can find out. I'll let you know later. Do you know around when this happened?"

"I'd guess late 65, early to mid 66, maybe? A Mexican girl called Rosa or Rosalita, Jackson was identified as the murderer by Jess. Got him some jail time. Probably part of his vendetta."

"I'll see what I can come up with, Slim"

"Thanks, Mort. Anything will help." Slim said extending his hand as both men shook hands.

Slim left the office and climbed up into his wagon, heading for the general store. He hitched his horses to the rail in front of the store, lined up with two other wagons, and went inside. Standing in a line he was behind two other people holding their lists in their hands. Mr. Hall, from the bank, was standing in front of Slim and he turned when he saw the young rancher enter, greeting him with a handshake. Being a quiet man he turned back around continuing to hold his place silently in line. Slim smiled to himself thinking how different so many people could be, glad he was behind a quiet man not some chatty old woman trying to find a match for her unmarried daughter, niece or some friend's child.

The woman at the counter had a huge pile of supplies and the storekeeper was adding up her bill. It looked like the merchant was alone in the store so he'd have to help her get her supplies out to her wagon himself. Slim hoped she was done ordering or this could be a long wait. He didn't expect Mr. Hall to have a long list since Hall was a widower and lived alone. It would surprise Slim if it took more than a few minutes to fill his order and he could carry it all out on his own. Knowing his own list would be a wagon full he pitied anyone who might come in behind him and the wait they might have unless Lester had some help in the store.

While waiting in line Slim glanced out the window recognizing almost everyone who passed by. Any strangers that he noticed he wondered if any of them could have been Jackson or his nephew. He remembered folks had mentioned that the boy resembled Jess, but he pondered on how often some people see a resemblance in a person that others may never see. Knowing the two men had to be about twenty years apart in age, he was looking for any strangers together that could meet that description.

As he predicted, Mr. Hall only needed a few personal supplies, taking little time for his order to be filled and on his way, saying goodbye to Lester and Slim, once again extending his hand in friendship and respect.

"Slim. I know this won't be an easy order. Never is." Lester smiled taking the list from Slim's hands. About to turn away to start searching for the items on the list, Slim reached out his hand putting it on Lester's wrist to stop him a moment.

"Les? Have you seen any strangers in town? One, a younger man, late teens early twenties, with a man, probably in his late thirties or so? Maybe asking about Jess?"

"Yeah, the older man? Mean lookin' fella?" Lester turned to face the rancher.

"Did you talk to him or tell him anything?" Slim's face dropped with his question.

"No, never talked to him. Just seen him around town from time to time, out in front of the store talkin' to folks. I didn't like the looks of the fella 'n thought it best to keep outta anything that might be goin' on between him 'n the younger fella."

"Good thought, Les. Keep it that way. You saw the younger one, too, then. They might be trouble if the older man is who we think he is. If either of them asks, you don't know where Jess lives or stays. Keep everything vague. Do you have any idea who he may have questioned or where the two are staying?"

"Probably just about everyone. I heard the older one talkin' to folks here out front of the store but I was too busy to listen to everything they said. I don't think he mentioned where he was stayin' 'n I didn't ask. I didn't care 'n like I said, I didn't like his looks so I kept out of it. Kept m'self busy. He never came into the store that I know of. If he did, I never noticed."

"Do you think anyone told him anything?"

"Sorry, Slim, like I said I was real busy. With Dorothy away takin' care of her mother I'm tryin' real hard to run this place by m'self. I've been thinkin' about hirin' someone to give me a hand, but haven't found the time to do that."

"Put a sign on the door or in the window. I bet you could find someone wanting to earn a little pocket money." Slim suggested.

"That sounds like a dern good idea, Slim. I might just do that if I ever stop gettin' folks like you comin' in here with these huge orders." Les poked Slim with his elbow to let him know he was just teasing at him. "Let me git some of these sacks in your wagon 'n then we kin take care of the little stuff at the counter. Oh, the wire, ya might need to get that down at the livery. I'm fresh outta it. I have to git down there 'n git some for the store myself."

"Okay, thanks, Les. I have to head that way later anyway." Slim said as he picked up a paper bag and started dropping various penny candies into it while waiting for the storekeeper to return. When Lester came back into the store Slim handed him the bag, "I'll take these, too. Mike should enjoy some of these on the way home. But don't tell Daisy, she'll say I was spoiling his supper." Both men laughed, Lester holding a finger to his lips like it was a big secret.

"Boys never loose their appetites no matter what the women folk say," Les said with a wink. "And how is Mrs. Cooper?" Lester asked as he took up his pencil and a piece of paper to total up Slim's order.

"Oh, she's keeping us all on our toes as usual. I'll tell her you asked about her." Lester looked up to smile and nod at Slim then went back to work adding up the bill.

Lester had just finished when a young man walked into the store. Slim turned to see who it was and his knees almost buckled. The boy was the spitting image of Jess. His hair was a little straighter and longer, and he was maybe five or six years younger than Jess. Slim quickly turned to Lester and motioned over his shoulder whispering, "Not a word. Trouble behind me."

Lester caught on and said, "That will be twenty eight dollars and twenty two cents, sir."

"Why I think I have just enough right here," Slim said reaching in his pocket, keeping his back to the young man. "Here you go." He handed Lester some bills. Lester made change and Slim threw the small sack of sugar over his shoulder, walking past the stranger keeping the sack between his face and that of the stranger. When he got to his wagon he stood silently in awe as he visualized the boy he'd just seen. He needed another look to believe what he saw. Climbing up on the wagon he pulled his hat down just enough that he could see from under it, but hide his features some as he waited for the boy to leave the store.

The dark haired, young man came out of the store carrying a small sack of something. Slim got a good look at him as he walked by on the boardwalk. No wonder everyone commented on how much he resembled Jess. A quick look in the dark, he could mistake this boy for Jess himself. The boy carried his gun low on his hip, had the same brooding good looks, and his walk was almost identical to Jess'. Slim was feeling very uncomfortable, almost sick to his stomach.

Once he recovered sufficiently, Slim turned the wagon toward the livery. Luckily the boy walked off toward the hotel while the livery was in the other direction. At the livery Slim hopped down from the wagon and went inside to get his wire and talk to the blacksmith. Seeing the boy going toward the hotel he had a good idea where Jackson and his nephew were now residing.

Chapter 4

"Hey, Slim. How ya doin'?" Wes, the blacksmith, greeted him with his hand extended to give the rancher an enthusiastic welcoming handshake.

"Hi, Wes. I need some wire for fixing fences. What do you have on hand?"

"It's all over there." Wes flicked his finger over his shoulder pointing to an alcove off to the side of the livery main aisle as he continued working on a piece of decorative stair railing. Find what gauge you want. If I have more than one spool of it you kin have as much you need. I'm waitin' on an order that might take another week, so I don't want to short myself. Sorry, Slim"

Slim nodded that he understood then walked into the darkened corner to check the various gauges, feeling them for flexibility and strength to help him make his decision. There were 4 spools in the size he preferred so he picked up one and balanced it on his shoulder, going back to the front of the building. "You have 4 of these. I reckon you won't miss this one?" Slim said sitting the spool on the ground before Wesley. "Nice piece of handy work you're working on there, Wes."

"You like it? Makin' it for my in-laws. They just put up a new porch and the wife thought some fancy railings goin' up the steps would make a nice anniversary present. I sure hope they like it."

"I'm sure they will. You really do such creative work. It's a shame you have to waste your time nailing on horseshoes when you could be doing this kind of work, instead."

"Horseshoein' pays the bills, Slim." Wes laughed. "We'd starve if I went into this line of work."

"Yeah, out here I reckon, but I bet they'd love you back east."

"Could be, but we kinda like it here. Anything else you need today?"

"Maybe a few raw shoes in the usual sizes. I hate it when I run out with one foot to go. Just make it four of each size. Next time I'll pick up any extras I might need. I forgot to check on what I have on hand."

"You got it." Wesley said pulling some shoes from a rope along the wall and bringing them back to where Slim was waiting. "Anything else?"

"Nope. That should do it. How much?"

"Oh, call it an even twelve, Slim." The lanky farrier said while wiping his neck with his neckerchief.

"Wes? Have there been any strangers around here asking about Jess?"

"Yeah, a couple of gun men were here. They looked like they were up to no good. Said I heard of him but didn't know him. I hoped they'd leave town, but I saw both of 'em at the café when I came by there this mornin', so they're still here in town."

"Yeah, I think I saw one of them this morning, myself." Slim said looking out at the open street. "From what I hear keeping quiet could save a lot of lives. Hopefully they'll leave town soon before there's any trouble. I already talked to Mort about them. He's looking to see if he can find any reason to arrest them or make them move on."

"Well they won't git anything from me." Slim handed Wes the twelve dollars. "Thanks. See ya when ya hit town again."

"Sure will. Tell Emma I said hi." Slim lifted up the roll of wire to the back of the wagon then went back for his stack of horse shoes placing them in a wooden box. "Is it okay if I leave the wagon here for a few minutes? I want to go over to the saloon and see if Tom knows anything about those strangers."

"Sure. They're fine where they stand."

"Thanks, Wes." Slim patted the horses as he passed by them on his way to the tavern.

.

"Morning, Tom." Slim said as he entered through the swinging, batwing doors. The large room was empty, only the barkeeper was working behind the long wooden bar. It was early and the saloon wasn't technically open yet. It was time for sweeping and clean up from the night before.

"Hi, Mr. Sherman. I'm sorry, we ain't open yet."

"I know. I just had a couple of questions for you before you got busy."

"Sure, what kin I help ya with?" Tom asked, glad to stop sweeping and lean on the broom handle.

"Were there any strangers in here the last couple of days asking after Jess?"

"Oh yeah, they were here. Looked like the older one was up to no good. The other one, he looked familiar but couldn't quite place him." Tom recalled, now leaning the broom against the wall and reaching to get Slim a beer as well as one for himself.

"Did you tell them anything?"

"No." Tom said, as he placed the beer stein in front of Slim who nodded his thanks. He took a long swallow then continued, "We were real busy last night, it was card night and I was jumpin' all over the place. But those two were talkin' to a lot of the others in here. I don't know about what but they spent a long time here. Didn't spend much, just spent a lot of time talkin'."

"Thanks, Tom. That helps. Did you notice if they spent any extra time with anyone in particular or did they just circulate?"

"I can't say. I was real busy. I can't even say if the older fella talked to any of the girls. The younger fella had Darla sittin' on his lap when I served him his beer but I don't think he was a big spender either so Darla probably didn't stay long 'n moved on."

"If they do come in and ask you about Jess tell them you know of him but not where he lives, okay? We think they may be here to stir up some trouble and we want to try and make them just move on. Keep your ears open. If you hear anything that I might need to know, tell Mort. Mort is checking on the backgrounds of those two, right now. One's a known killer."

"Tom nodded as he picked up his mug to down the rest of his brew. "I'll be sure to pass the word to the girls to keep quiet, too."

"Thanks, Tom. See you later," Slim said as he left the tavern. Glancing up and down the street he noticed how busy it was with people out and about doing their various chores for the day. School would be out soon so some mothers were strolling toward the schoolhouse to escort their children home. He looked up and down the street again before walking back to his wagon, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious pair but neither was within his sight. Climbing on board the wagon, he turned the horses to head back to the sheriff's office to visit more with Mort and wait for Mike.

When Slim entered Mort's office he discovered that it was empty. On the stove he found the coffee hot, so poured himself a cup and sat down to wait. He was about finished his coffee when Mort came in carrying a piece of paper.

"Mort." Slim said, sitting up straighter in his chair. "Hear anything yet?"

"Yeap. Looks like bad news." Mort said sitting down at his desk and handing Slim the message from the telegraph office. "It looks like this Jackson fella got caught, served time for killing the girl and was set free."

"What?" Slim exclaimed as he stood up, bumping the desk with his knee causing him to wince.

"According to that, they let him loose less than a year ago. Did Jess testify at his trial?"

"Yeah, but he had to leave town before it was over. He didn't hear what happened until later. It sounded like it was a pure case of murder from what Jess told me and he assumed Jackson would be hanged. I don't believe this."

"Straight from the Rangers themselves. I asked about riding partners or others he's been known to travel with. Nothing."

"Damn, then there's nothing we can do about him."

"Nope. He's a free man and we can't run him out of town legally. I could ask him to move on but I think I'd be wasting my time."

Just then the door opened. "Hi Slim, Hi Sheriff," the smiling boy said as he bounced in and plopped down in the chair Slim was still standing next to.

Slim stood dumbfounded looking at Mort. He was totally speechless and with Mike there, any further conversation would have been difficult anyway. "Thanks, Mort. I'll let Jess know. We'll have to see how we can handle it from here," Slim finally said once he found his voice, again.

"Handle what?" Mike said looking up at Slim with large questioning eyes.

"Not now Mike. I have some things to talk over with Jess before talking to anyone else, okay?"

"Is Jess in trouble again?" Mike asked, wrinkling his nose at the question.

"Mike, not now." Slim said, more harshly than he wanted or expected.

"I know. Grown up talk." Mike said as he lightly kicked the desk to show his frustration.

"You tell Jess to be careful and to remember Jackson has a right to be here, no matter what." Mort said, standing up to shake hands with Slim. "Good luck. This doesn't sound like it is going to be easy. I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

"Thanks, Mort. I was hoping there was something you could do but I understand completely. Now telling Jess is going to be the hard part. I'll stop by in a few days and give you an update about what we'll be doing at our end. Come on Mike, let's head for home." Slim put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Mike jumped up out of the chair, heading straight for the door with Slim right behind him, as he yelled a goodbye back to the sheriff.

Climbing up into the wagon Mike could tell by looking at Slim that this was not a good time to start asking any questions. He knew Slim could be sharp with him if he had things on his mind and worried about something. He had that look and it was a good time for a child to be seen and not heard as Mike had often been told.

They drove to the barbershop and each took their turn in the barber's chair leaving with handsome, neat new haircuts. Slim avoided any discussion about Jess. He tried to keep the conversation on ranching or any topic that would keep anything personal from being discussed since people were coming and going from the shop while they were there and he couldn't keep his eye on the door to know who might be coming in.

The ride home was rather quiet. Slim tried some light conversation, "How was school?"

A sullen "okay" was Mike's only response.

More silence passed. "Didn't you learn anything new in school?" Slim tried again.

"Naw. Mostly doin' spellin' n arithmetic. We did git to play with a cat during recess, though. I don't know where he came from but he liked us and let us all pet him. I wanted to take him home but Miss Ross said he probably belonged to someone in town and was just out roamin' and visitin'. I looked for him on my way to the sheriff's office but couldn't find him."

"Miss Ross was probably right, he probably does belong to someone in town and if you took him away you'd probably make somebody very sad." Slim felt a little better with the small talk but he still couldn't take his mind off the two men in town. Especially the one he could have mistaken for Jess so easily.

"Yeah, I reckon. I just worried he might not have someone to take care of him."

Slim rumpled the boy's freshly trimmed hair. "Hey, I just remembered." Slim reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the little bag of penny candies. "I got these for you. You can have a few now but don't tell Daisy. She'll be after us both for spoiling your supper. It's all yours, make it last. I don't know when we'll get to town again to get you more."

"Wow. Thanks Slim." Mike said as he looked into the bag. "And the kinds I like. I won't tell Daisy on ya. You want one?" Mike offered the bag in Slim's direction.

"Nope, bought it for you. And you better hide it from Jess. You know that sweet tooth of his, he'll eat it all up on you." Mike giggled nodding his head to agree.

The ride home was still on the quiet side but the tension between the two felt a little lighter. Mike could tell there was still something not right in the air so he continued to follow his best instinct and not question Slim about what might be wrong. 'Grown ups,' he thought,' so full of secrets.'

Chapter 5

As the wagon pulled into the yard, Mike quickly hid the bag of candy, tucking it inside his jacket and down the sleeve. He'd have to hide it from Jess and Daisy, as Slim warned him, rationing it to make it last. It was thrilling to the youngster to have his little secret to share with his adopted big brother, even if it were discovered it wouldn't matter much anyway, but it sure was fun to have a secret.

Slim drove the team to the house, tying the horses to the rail next to the porch. Hopping off the wagon, Mike ran around to the rear to help Slim unload the groceries and other items they'd brought back with them from town. Jess came out from the barn wandering over to where Mike was struggling with a large sack of flour.

"Hey, Tiger, let me handle that one." Jess offered as he relieved the young boy of his burden. "Grab those baskets of apples. I got a notion we're gonna be eatin' some apple pie real soon." Jess added, his smile meeting the tow headed boy's own grin as he nodded in eager agreement.

As Jess carried the sack into the house, Slim was coming back out the door to get more items from the buckboard. They both stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Jess could see that the news Slim had wasn't good. The pause and nonverbal exchange was fleeting, going unnoticed by the young Mike as he ran past them happily carrying the baskets of apples into the house. All three young men continued to unload the wagon and place the goods where Daisy directed until it was empty of the articles for the house. All that remained was the shoes and wire that needed to be unloaded in the barn when the wagon and horses were put away.

"Mike, you help Daisy put things away while I help Jess with the wagon and horses," Slim said to Mike with a wink. Mike read the wink as confirmation of their little secret.

"Okay. I will. And boy am I starvin'. I hope supper will be done real soon." Mike responded in an exaggerated actor's way as he returned the wink to Slim with a conspiratorial smile. Going to his room on the pretense of putting his schoolbooks away, he found a good hiding place for his sweet treasures.

Jess was already out the door, taking the horses and wagon toward the barn when Slim came out on the porch. He stood silently watching his partner lead the animals away, then sighed, not knowing how to put the words together to tell Jess what he'd learned in town about Jackson. As the wagon disappeared through the barn doors, Slim walked down the steps. Taking off his hat, as his long strides moved him closer to the barn, he raked his fingers through his blond hair unconsciously hoping that the action might stimulate his brain to putting everything in order to tell his best friend the bad news.

Jess was unhitching the horses when Slim joined him and proceeded to help him with the chore. Neither said a word, just continued their work in silence. Jess was intent in his work, almost like he was trying to avoid the exchange. Slim kept glancing at his partner for a sign, not wanting to be the first to speak. They both knew what the conversation was going to be about. Slim didn't want to have to tell Jess and Jess could tell by the look Slim was carrying on his face that he most likely didn't want to hear what Slim found out and had to say.

They led the horses to their respective stalls, both picking up a brush and individually commencing to brush the horses, still in silence. Each sneaked looks at the other but never once did their eyes meet, Slim afraid that Jess could read the pain that was reflected in his eyes, and Jess, already knowing he wouldn't like what he found there.

When they were finished with the horses, both walked to the wagon and pushed it to the corner where it was kept when not in use. The silence was only broken by the sound of the wheels turning first on the gravel then on the wooden barn floor. Once it was parked, Jess climbed up into the seat and looked down at Slim. There were questions in his eyes and visible anguish on his face, but there was still nothing but silence. Slim climbed up into the wagon taking the seat next to his best friend. They both knew it was time to talk, no matter what the news. Jess had to know and they had to come together with some kind of plan.

Jess tuned his head to look at his partner, trying to read the rancher's profile as Slim stared straight ahead at the bare wall, his jaw clenching and unclenching, still having trouble looking his partner in the eye. Knowing what little he could see wasn't promising, Jess finally broke the silence, "Not good news, I take it," his voice deeper than usual and much calmer than Slim expected.

After what seemed like an eternity of loquacity, "Nope, not at all." Slim finally responded, shaking his head, then slightly hanging it, searching his hands for answers.

"Mort can't help us 'n I can't just go shoot 'im, right?" Jess asked, still in a calm tone that frightened Slim. He knew Jess' hot head and this was not like him, at all. Not what he expected, that was for sure. He knew how serious Jess was about the whole matter and for him to be speaking in such a calm and quiet manner; it was too much out of character.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Slim shook his head again.

"Damn. How? Why?" Jess almost shouted, unable to believe what he heard.

Now Slim felt a little better, Jess was being Jess after all, confused at whether he liked the calm Jess or the now angered and familiar Jess, not realizing that what he'd experienced was the calm before the storm.

"Calm down, Jess," Slim said quietly, turning to face the dark haired, younger man, his concern quite evident but needing to keep Jess rational, "and I'll tell you what I know. We have to keep it down. They'll hear us at the house."

"I reckon I'm as calm as I'm gonna be as long as I know Jackson's still out there 'n still tryin' to pay back his debts," he said, spitting out the last word, "'n I'm any part of it. An' now you tell me there's nothin' I can do about it?" Jess was trying to keep himself under control, trying to keep his voice down, but Slim could see the rage growing. Now he was sure, he liked the calmer yet puzzling Jess.

"I didn't say that, Jess." The taller man put his hand on the younger man's shoulder giving him a confident squeeze, though he had no real confidence in how to handle their situation. He knew that a calm Jess would be more able to handle things in a better and more suitable law abiding fashion. He needed to calm his partner into rational thinking. "I just said that Mort can't help us and, well, Mort checked into it. Jackson served his time and was released a few months ago."

"And naturally he came straight here lookin' for me." Venom was now dripping from Jess' speech but he kept his voice low.

"I doubt that." Slim responded, releasing his partner's shoulder from his grip. "I reckon he might've more stumbled on you, but now he's asking questions."

"Yeah, and that's what's worryin' me," Jess stood up, jumped down from the wagon and leaned on the wheel looking up at his partner. "An' I bet I know just the kind of questions he's been askin'.

"Do you know how he got off with such a light sentence, Slim? Even after my testimony about what happened? He lied enough to get the charges reduced. He claimed that him 'n Rosalita were lovers 'n he caught us together 'n went crazy 'n that was why he killed her." Jess said, the fury continuing to grow as he spoke.

"He said we fought 'n he subdued me 'n tied me in a chair 'n was gonna kill me too when he came back to his right mind. An' that stupid jury believed 'im, Slim, even after I told them exactly what happened. But, ya see, she was Mexican. That made a big difference. She was nothin' more than trash to those men on the jury. She was a cheap saloon girl who was cheatin' on her lover. Not a hangin' offense as far as they were concerned." Some regret showed through the anger he continued to express. "She wasn't like that. He lied. How they couldn't see through his lies…." His voice trailed off, his head dropping that his chin almost touched his chest. It took a moment for him to recover.

"So now," Jess continued, his voice level raising as he spoke, "he's out 'n ready to try messin' with me again. Well, it ain't gonna happen, Sliim. I'll sleep with my gun if I have to. I'll never be without it as long as he's around. He won't ever catch me unable to defend myself or anyone else he decides to kill or torture,"

"Jess, quiet down. They'll hear you at the house. Now you don't know for sure…." Slim interjected.

"Oh, I know. I know for sure, Pard. He won't be happy until he destroys me but first he's gonna have his fun with me 'n make me watch those I care about suffer or die. Nope, I'll shoot the bastard on sight."

"You better be sure it's a fair fight, Jess," Slim warned. "You might not be so lucky to not get hanged for killing Jackson."

"You know me Slim." Jess looked up at his best friend still seated in the wagon. His blue eyes narrowed and Slim could tell he was still seething, but a strange, bitter calmness came over him. "I'm angry now 'n sayin' things I don't always mean but when it comes down to it, it'll be fair fight, alright, and only one of us is gonna walk away. One way or another this is gonna end right here 'n now."

"Are you ready to listen to more?" Slim asked as he climbed down from the wagon and put his hand on his partner's shoulde once again.

"More? Could there be more?" A look of astonishment came over the young man's face as he responded, a touch of a ragged laugh in his voice.

"He didn't come to town alone. I have an idea the man with him is your brother."

"My brother? I don't -" Jess said incredulously, his voice trailing off as he digested what his partner had just told him. "Impossible.," he finally said when he found his voice, again.

"I saw him Jess. He looks a lot like you. His hair's a little different and his eyes are a little different but he's about your size and even walks like you. I have no doubts. In dim light I could have mistaken him for you, myself."

"Oh great. And I wonder whose side he's on? Was he wearin' a gun?" Slim caught a glimpse of Jess' eyes as they narrowed once again before he turned away. The troubled young man was trying to gain control over his temper as well as hide his pain and torment from his friend.

After a slight pause to choose the best wording, Slim continued, "Yeah, and wearing it the same way you did, Jess, the day you rode in here. I'm sure he's been well schooled." Slim turned Jess around to look at him, forcing his partner to look him straight in the eye. He could tell how uncomfortable Jess was as he tried to not make direct eye contact with him. The tenseness Slim could feel in the young man's body spoke volumes. "You're not in this alone, remember, Pard. We just need to be cautious. He has to make the first move…"

"And it'll be his last, so help me." Jess interrupted almost hissing it through his clenched teeth.

"Look, Jess, I don't want to worry Daisy or Mike but I also want to be sure about what to expect before exposing them to any danger."

"And how are ya gonna do that?" Jess asked with sarcasm showing through the venom once again apparent in his voice.

"We might be reading more into this than is real." Slim responded, trying to show some hope in his voice but it wasn't believable to either man.

"He said he was here to repay a debt, Slim. I know what that means. If he's askin' about me 'n payin' me back, it's the same thing like what happened in Texas. He wants to get back at my pa through me. He saw his sister die 'n he wants someone to pay for it. My pa's not here 'n in his sick mind he thinks he can erase the past by destroyin' me 'n anyone I care about. Mark my words, he's not here to pay a friendly visit or give me a pile of money to say he's sorry for what he did to Rosa." Jess turned and walked away to where his horse was stalled. He took down his bridle, went into the stall, putting the headgear on his horse.

Slim soon followed after him and leaned against the outside of stall, his arms crossed against his chest. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?" Jess said, the built up anger very evident in his voice. He led his horse to where his saddle stood and did a quick brushing of Traveler's back before throwing on the saddle blanket and saddle. In his anger he pulled up too tightly on the cinch. Catching himself he loosened it immediately, sorry that he'd taken his anger out on his horse. His cheeks showed the blush of embarrassment for his actions, but the color went unnoticed by his friend. "I'm gonna go see if I can end this once 'n for all tonight."

The younger man led his horse out from the barn. The taller man's long strides overtook Jess in the yard, stepping out in front of him causing him to stop in his tracks. "Want me to go with you?" Slim asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. He if sees you with me you'll be his first target."

"I don't have to ride in with you or be with you, just nearby. Just in case." Slim suggested unable to hide his concern.

"My problem. Stay out of it, Slim." The dark haired cowboy said as he tried to step around his partner.

Putting his hand out on his friend's chest to stop him, Slim continued, "From what you tell me, it's our problem, Jess." Slim tossed back, with emphasis on our. "Don't you think you should sleep on it before you go heading for town? It might not be what you think."

"That's what I'm gonna find out tonight. I don't plan on startin' any trouble but I'll finish any that Jackson might wanna start. You stay on guard here. If he knows I live here, he might show up while I'm gone." Before Slim could speak, Jess continued. "Don't let 'im take ya by surprise. Keep Daisy 'n Mike in the house any way you can. Tell 'em what you want. I'll be back as soon as I can. It might take more than a day, so don't come lookin' for me." Again, Slim tried to speak, but Jess never gave him a chance, "You need to stay here for Daisy 'n Mike. An' keep Mike home from school tomorrow if I'm not home before the stage comes for 'im. Please, Slim, no arguments. I gotta do this 'n I need you to help me from here." Rather than speaking, Slim nodded that he understood, not that he really did, but felt he needed to support Jess' decision, right or wrong. And if Jess was right, he needed to stay at the ranch to ensure Mike and Daisy's safety.

Jess mounted his horse to leave but Slim took hold of the reins a moment looking up at the man who had become such an important part of his life. Fear of never seeing him again crossed his mind. His blue eyes expressed the sadness that poured out from his heart. Fear was replaced by anger, in the younger man's eyes. He looked very confident in what he was about to do. The silent exchange between the two men was enough. Slim released the reins and Jess rode out through the yard toward town. Despair washed over Slim as he watched the man he grew to love as a brother, disappear over the rise. He could only hope that all the worry was for naught, but knowing his partner wasn't one to overreact, he feared the worst still hoping for the best and that his best friend would return to the ranch unscathed.

Once Jess was out of sight, his stomach in knots, Slim slowly walked back toward the house. A piece of wood was in his path. Out of frustration he kicked it as hard as he could and it bounced off the side of the house making a loud crash that he never noticed. It only took a moment for the door to fly open as Daisy stepped out on the porch. "What on earth was that?" She asked.

"What?" Slim questioned, almost like coming out of a trance.

"Why, something hit the house. It sounded like someone threw a rock at the house." The elderly lady's questioning eyes showed concern.

"Sorry, Daisy. I didn't notice anything. Maybe a branch fell off the tree and hit the house." He lied, not wanting to let Daisy know he that was upset enough to kick a piece of wood into the house. He hadn't meant for it to hit anything. It was just there and he needed to kick something. Jess was gone. He was worried that he may never see him again and felt guilty for not going with him. He nearly turned to go saddle his horse and follow after him when Daisy called to him.

"Well, come on in. I have fresh coffee made. Where's Jess?"

"He had to go to town. He might be back tonight if he finishes his business early. He said not to hold supper." The rancher said, as he thought better to following Jess. He turned back around and headed up the steps following Daisy into the house.

"Oh. Alright, I'll put some aside in case he comes home hungry." Daisy headed for the kitchen to continue preparing dinner.

Slim didn't see Mike so he went to the youngster's bedroom door, opening it to find the boy lying on his stomach on his bed, doing his homework. "How's it going, Tiger?"

"Shhhh. I hid our secret. You want to know where?" Mike asked in a whisper as he sat up on his bed.

"Nope. It's all yours to do as you see fit. If you feel like sharing it, well, that's fine with me but I'm leaving that up to you." Slim smiled down at the boy, then sat down next to him putting his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"How would you like to take a day or two off from school? Would that upset you?"

"No. Not really. Why?" Suspicion and disbelief already showing in the boy's response

"Not sure right now. Jess is looking into something and I might need you here to help me out while he's gone."

Jess had been gone many times and Slim had never asked Mike to stay home from school to help him. Mike gave Slim a bit of a puzzled look.

The look had not passed by Slim, so he had to think fast, trying to be convincing before responding, "Yeah, you're growing up a lot and I'm thinking I might need more of your help around here when Jess is off doing other chores for a few days at a time. It won't be often, but I have a few things I need help with and Jess just had to get things done in town."

"Is it a lady?" Mike grinned.

"Wish it was, Mike." Slim said, not able to stifle a smile. "No, it's a little more complicated than that, but until he finds out more we don't know how long it might take him to get his business done."

"Okay." The smiling boy said, going back to writing in his notebook now situated in his lap. Slim stood up, smiled down at the boy and left the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his thoughts off riding to town with his best friend and hoping that all would go well and Jess would soon be back home safe and sound.

Chapter 6

The ride to town did nothing to relieve the anger Jess was feeling. He may have been calmer and his knuckles not clinched as tightly as they had been but he was still as taut as a piano wire. He fantasized running into Jackson on the road with no one around so he could call him out and kill him. With no witnesses, he didn't care if it was a fair fight or not, though he knew it would always be a fair fight if it was under his control. It was bred too much into his nature. He wanted the man dead, sure, before he could reap any more sorrow on anyone, but he knew in his heart that he had to do it right. He had no more luck than meeting a few carriages coming back home from a church meeting. He tipped his hat, not stopping to talk with anyone in the carriages, continuing on his way to complete his mission.

When he got to town he rode straight to the saloon reckoning it would be one of Jackson's favorite hangouts. Drunken people were often found to have very loose lips and Jackson would want to be sure to take on any advantage he could garner. Tying his horse to the rail beside several other horses, the sullen cowboy gave Traveler a pat on the shoulder, stepped up on the boardwalk and took the few steps to the saloon's wide batwing doors. Before stepping into the large barroom he took a quick glance over the crowd but didn't see Jackson amongst the people drinking or playing cards at the tables. The three at the bar were all men he knew from around town. Walking in and past the bar, Jess called to the barkeeper to bring him a beer as he headed for the farthest table from the door where he could sit with his back to the wall and watch anyone who entered the building.

Tom brought him his beer. "Thanks, Tom. I hear someone's been lookin' for me."

"Yeah, and askin' a lot of questions, I hear. I didn't really git to talk to him, but him and his friend was talkin' to everyone in here the other night. I told Slim about them when he was in here, earlier." Tom responded, sounding a little apologetic.

"Anyone in particular?" Jess asked as he took hold of his mug of beer.

"Sorry, Jess. Like I told Slim, I didn't take much notice. I was pretty busy. We had quite a crowd that night. There was a town hall meetin' and everyone came in here after, along with the usuals. Then there was a number of card games going on, too, they called it a tournament or somethin'. It was a big crowd. I didn't know if I was comin' or goin' most of the night."

"Does the older man come in here often?" Jess asked the barkeeper as he sipped his drink.

"I think he just come to town a couple a days ago and he's been in here the last two nights. He has a young fella with him, too. They both made me feel a little uneasy. No offense, Jess, but they both kinda carried their guns like gun fighters."

"None taken, Tom. Then you didn't talk to them that first night either?" Jess questioned as he set down his drink to reach in his pocket.

"No. Bella was takin' care of the front. I was puttin' up stock in the back most the night. It was quiet kinda in here and I knew about the meetin' so I wanted to be sure I was ready for all them fellas after the meetin', and then there was them card players."

"Did he talk to Bella?"

"Not sure, Jess. She never mentioned him or anything. You'd have to talk to her. She should be in to help out in an hour or so."

"I'll do that, thanks, Tom. Tom, if he comes in now don't let on that we've been talkin'. Just let him find me himself. I want to measure him up before I talk to him." Jess said, taking another sip of his beer. "If you see my mug low, bring me another one." Jess handed Tom some coins. "An', Tom, if the younger one comes in, can ya point him out to me?"

"Okay, Jess. Is there gonna be trouble?" Tom asked, worry starting to spread across his face. "Should I go get Mort?"

"I don't plan on no trouble, it's all up to Mr. Jackson 'n his friend. I'll try to keep any trouble away from here if I can. I won't be the one to start anything you can count on that, Tom. I can't say what Jackson has in mind. Just stay outta the way. It might be a good idea for ya to have your scattergun handy." Tom shook his head in understanding and returned to the bar area to check first for his shotgun then nervously started polishing some glassware, nearly dropping the first glass he picked up, catching it just in time to keep it from crashing against the bar.

Jess' eyes followed the bartender back to behind the bar where he saw him reach underneath to the shelf below, apparently checking to make sure his shotgun was there. If anything, he hoped that if Tom was prepared for trouble that he could stop it before Jackson had a chance to force Jess into anything. Once comfortable that Tom had his back, Jess continued to sip at his beer while keeping his eyes on the door.

A few more towns' folk came into the saloon either sitting at a table or joining others at the bar. Bella arrived but claimed she'd never talked to the man. He only ordered some whiskey and went to talk with other customers and had no idea what they talked about. She had her hands full enough, she said, just serving drinks to the patrons that night. Jess thanked her for her time and she returned to help Tom behind the bar. The bartender spoke to her in a low tone. Jess surmised that Tom was filling her in about the possibility of trouble. She didn't stay long after their conversation. Either she left on her own accord or Tom sent her home for her safety.

Nursing that one beer for nearly an hour, Tom finally brought Jess a fresh one. "Maybe he ain't gonna show tonight." Tom said hopefully.

"You know the town folk. If they saw me come to town and he asks 'em, they'll tell 'im where I am. Thanks for the beer. Get back to your shotgun. I feel better with you watchin' my back." Jess said, giving the barkeep a sad smile. Tom nodded and headed back behind the bar, stationing himself where he had previously checked on his shotgun.

Jess took his first sip of the fresh, cold beer when he saw Jackson walk through the door. Jake didn't immediately see Jess and he walked to the bar to order a whiskey, telling Tom to leave the bottle. When his glass and bottle arrived he poured some of the whiskey into his glass, took it in hand and turned to lean back on the bar to take a long look around the room. It was dark enough that he didn't spot Jess from where he was standing. Jess was able to look him over and knew it was Jackson; there was no mistake about it. Suppressing the urge to pull his gun and snuff the life out of the walking trash, he remained seated and outwardly calm. The anger was beginning to build just seeing the man again. That night, so long ago came rushing back so clear in his mind, but he held on, remaining in his seat as his breathing began to quicken. It was taking all he could muster to not stand up and call the man out.

A few minutes later, the younger man Jess had been told about joined Jackson. This had to be the one that Slim referred to as possibly being Jess' brother. Where the two stood, the light was favorable for Jess to get a good look at the boy when he too turned around to look over the barroom, leaning against the bar in the same fashion as the older man while drinking a beer. They were talking but Jess couldn't make out what they were saying. Both burst out laughing then turned to order another beer for the boy and Jake poured himself another generous serving from the whiskey bottle. Tom brought the younger man his beer and the pair picked up their drinks carrying them to a table where they sat down.

Apparently they still hadn't spotted Jess. They were seated so they could watch the door and see anyone who might enter or leave. The younger man looked around the room again, this time spotting Jess sitting at the back. He leaned over to Jackson, pointing in Jess' direction none too discretely. Jackson turned around, looked in Jess' direction then nodded his head yes, to the younger man. A few more words were spoken between the two then Jackson stood up turning to face Jess. The boy remained sitting at the table but Jess could see that he'd positioned himself so he had a clear shot at where Jess was seated. Jackson slowly walked to Jess's table, a snide grin on his face, keeping the way open for the dark haired boy to keep his eye on Jess and making him a perfect target if he made a wrong move. He looked dead serious and almost anxious for a reason to draw his gun, his blue eyes never leaving Jess' for a moment. The sign of a true gun fighter, Jess thought. The eyes tell it all.

"Harper." Jackson sneered.

"Jake." Jess responded, holding back his anger as he turned his attention from the young gunman to the man approaching him. "I heard you were here lookin' for me."

"Oh, 'n look, ya let me find ya." Jackson found his comment so very funny he nearly doubled over laughing. The younger man shifted in his seat as a grin spread across his face. He was enjoying the exchange and watching their quarry squirm.

"What do ya want, Jackson?" Jess asked, trying to keep an eye on both men, his hand twitching over the handle of his revolver under the cover of the table.

"Well, I reckon we have some unfinished business, don'tcha remember, boy?" Jackson's grin resembled that of a skull and the glint in his eye reflected his insanity.

"Didn't ya do enough, Jake? Ya deserved to hang for what ya did." Jess replied, his ire rising despite his determination to control it. "Ya should consider yourself lucky 'n your vendetta over."

"Oh, Jess., not quite. You're still alive 'n have a family I hear." A cruel smile spread across the older man's face, the sarcasm all too apparent. "My sister's still dead." The older man snarled, venom dripping from his words. "Someone's gotta pay for that, remember, Harper?"

"Wasn't Rosa's life enough for ya?" Jess stood up hoping for the opportunity to draw against the worm slime. Anticipating Jess' action, Jackson pulled open his jacket to reveal that he wasn't carrying a weapon. He laughed heartily when he saw the disappointment spread across Jess' face. Jess quickly turned his attention to the younger man. The young gunman just continued to sit at his table with a smirk on his face, drinking his beer. He showed no indication that he was intending to pull his six-shooter but it was entirely obvious that he was at the ready should he be called upon to draw his gun.

"What's the matter, Jess? Disappointed?" Jackson chuckled. "Ya wanted to kill me? Nope, it ain't gonna be that easy. I have a few things ta do before I'm ready ta watch ya die. 'N you will, ya know. Ya can't take on both me 'n Bill together. I reckon Bill's dern near as fast as you, if not more. He comes from the same stock, ya know." Jackson laughed, spitting at the floor just missing Jess' boot. "'N he had a good teacher. Me!" Aw, Jess. The last thing I wanna do is ta kill ya, but it's still on m' list." His last comment caused him to cackle like a hen and drew a smile from the boy who he'd referred to as Bill.

Jackson half-turned, motioning for the younger man to come join them. The boy got up with a non-humorous grin on his face and walked to where the two men stood, keeping his hand near the butt of his gun.

"Jess, I reckon it's time fer ya to meet yer brother." The shocked look on Jess' face only provoked Jake to burst out laughing the hateful laugh that Jess remembered from that fateful night back in Texas. Jess was aware that Bill might be his brother from what Slim told him, but to hear the words spoken by Jackson, he was unable to control his reaction. He hated the amusement he was providing to the pair. Once Jake caught his breath he continued, "He hates ya as much as me. If it weren't for yer pa he wouldn't be an orphan. But then, if it weren't for yer pa…," Jackson's let the sentence drop as he put his arm over Bill's shoulder. "I purtty much had ta raise 'im on my own. Then when I had ta go to jail, he vowed ta take revenge on the man who put me there. You."

"You put yourself in jail, Jake. Ya had no call to kill that girl." Jess countered.

Jess could see Tom had his shotgun in his hand holding it down so the few customers that had entered the place couldn't see it and wouldn't panic. If he needed to threaten with the gun he would, but Tom prayed he that wouldn't have to use it. Some of the customers were absorbed in the drama that was taking place in front of them. A few of the less galiant quickly fled when the confrontation began. Jess was hoping someone had the presence of mind to go fetch Mort.

Suddenly the young man held his hand out to shake hands with Jess. "Jess? My name's Billy, remember it. But then, you ain't gonna live long enough ta fergit it." The boy laughed. Jess had started to offer his hand until the boy made his threat. Once again Jake found the whole exchange hysterical.

"Come on Bill." Jackson drawled, after catching his breath. "Let's let ole Jess here stew in his own juices for a while. We're here, Jess, 'n we ain't leavin' 'til I'm done with ya. I know where to find ya. 'N it might not be tonight, tomarra er next year, but I will tell you one thing, it ain't gonna be easy. For You." Jackson shouted the last two words causing both men to burst into laughter as they turned their backs on him to walk away. Jess was close to pulling his gun to shut the two jackasses up but he remained as calm as he could, remaining tense enough that he would be able to draw quickly if called upon to do so. He could see how ironic it would be for Jackson to allow Billy to be the one to kill his own brother. To Jess it didn't make any kind of sense but he knew that crazy people didn't think like normal people.

Both men returned to their table to finish their drinks. Jess sat back down to take another sip of his own but it left a bad taste in his mouth. He wiped his lips on the sleeve of his jacket, not taking his eyes off the two men who were threatening his new life. He watched as they jovially talked while drinking, calling out for refills as if the scene just moments before had never happened. Jess noticed that Jackson had switched from hard whiskey to ordering beer.

Tom glanced at Jess before getting the drinks for the two men, Jess nodded, so Tom filled two mugs and took them to the table where Jackson was slapping Billy on the back, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. Jess noted that the boy's laughter tended to be humorless, making him think that the Jackson boy might be even more dangerous than Jake.

Jess sat studying the two for a while longer. He didn't know what to expect if he left. Would they follow him? He feared they might follow him back to the ranch. But then, that is what he would expect them to do and they knew that, so they wouldn't. He knew they didn't want him to be prepared when they made their move. They said they knew where to find him. Was that a bluff? Would they follow him discretely to find out where he was living if they didn't already know? Would they wait to lie in ambush for when an attack was least expected? Did he dare to go back to the ranch and put the others in danger or were they already in danger and needed him there to help protect them? A storm was brewing in his mind. The questions, like lightening were taking their toll, striking the deepest depth of his emotions and thoughts.

After watching the two men order another round of drinks, Jess waited until the alcohol was set down on their table and Tom was safely back behind the bar near the shotgun before he stood up. Slowly, deliberately and quietly Jess walked toward the door. He could hear the two roaring with laughter behind his back but he refused to stop or turn around. Steadfastly he walked out the door to his horse.

He debated with himself about going back home or staying in town. Regardless of what he chose his family was in danger, Jackson made that quite clear. Opting for heading home, Jess reckoned he'd have more control over the situation if he was there with his family should the evil pair decide to head out to the ranch. He also needed to tell Slim that Jackson was probably aware of where he was living and that there were people there considered to be his family, thanks to the talkative town's people. It was evident that Jake had in mind to destroy them before finally killing him. It weighed heavily on Jess' mind and the thought of what Jackson might have planned for his loved ones was unbearable. Knowing that the man was ruthlessly cruel and not averse to doing anything, Jess knew all too well, the more grisly the better Jackson would like it.

Mounting his horse, the dark haired cowboy rode slowly away from town. He kept an eye and an ear on the road behind him. Darkness had already settled and the shadows along the trail had him extremely jumpy, imagining one of the gunmen behind almost every tree or large rock. He rationally knew that wasn't Jackson's way but he still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed or watched

Chapter 7

When Jess arrived home Slim was sitting on the porch in his rocker, his rifle resting across his lap. He quickly stood up sighing with relief that his friend appeared to still be in one piece.

His mind on other things, Jess didn't notice his partner keeping watch over the house so he rode straight to the barn and was unsaddling his horse when Slim entered the building, rifle in his hand. Startled, Jess' hand, lightening fast dropped to the butt of his revolver as he spun around. His mind cleared quickly as he realized it was only his partner holding his arms in the air, anxious to hear what had transpired in town. He sheepishly lowered and holstered his gun. "Sorry, Pard."

"No harm. You okay?" Slim asked as he lowered his arms, the timber of his voice showing how much he was concerned his heartbeat still escalated due to the quick reflexes of his friend and facing his gun.

"Yeah, for now. Next time don't sneak up on me like that, Pard. At least let me know it's you." Jess warned, his tenseness still very obvious.

"Sorry, Jess, I didn't mean to startle you. I reckon we're all a little on edge and I wasn't thinking." Slim responded, putting his hand protectively on his friend's shoulder. "Did you see them?"

"Yeap, even talked to em." Jess said, as he acknowledged his partner's touch by putting his hand over Slim's hand, still resting on his shoulder.

"And?" Slim asked anxiously, his blue eyes searching the blue eyes of the younger man, in the dimly lit barn.

Turning away to finish unsaddling his horse, the younger man continued, "They know about all of us. He made threats." After a slight pause as he put his saddle on the rack, Jess recommenced, "As he put it, my family's gonna suffer for what my pa did to his sister, then he's gonna kill me." Jess turned to look at the tall man who had become closer to him than a brother. "Slim, you have no idea how much I wanted to kill that bastard right then 'n there. He was smart though. He came to talk 'n throw his threats unarmed. He made it real clear that he was there just to taunt me. And Billy, well he was carryin' a gun. I didn't know which one to watch. Both are real cocky 'n I think they're both crazy. I know Jake Jackson is 'n Billy Jacksonis takin' right after 'im. Jake claims Billy's a fast gun. I don't know, Pard, 'n don't really wanna find out." Jess put his horse in his stall, already settled with bedding, fresh hay and a bucket of water that Slim had already prepared for him.

"Billy? Is that the boy's name? His nephew?" Slim questioned, not wanting to ask if Jess thought he could be his half brother.

"Yeah, he introduced himself." Jess chuckled, "Then he threatened my life." Taking a few steps away from the taller man, he headed for the barn door.

Looking after the younger man, amazed at how calm he appeared after what must have been an appalling encounter, Slim asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Stopping before he reached the door, Jess turned around shaking his head as he began to speak. "I can't come up with anything. I thought about it on the ride home. I thought it might be time for me to move on 'n hope he'd follow me but I have a notion he'd come here 'n make it known to me that he was holdin' you or Mike or Daisy or all of ya, knowin' I'd come back 'n he'd do what ever he has planned anyway.

Once again stepping forward to stand beside his partner, Slim asked, "If you did leave and he came here and you didn't come back, what would be the use for him to stay here or do anything?"

Looking his friend square in the eye, "Slim, he's crazy. He'd torture then kill you all just for the fun of it. An'j from what I've seen, he wouldn't make it easy on any of ya 'n he'd take great pleasure in his work. The kid," Jess shook his head, "I don't know. He didn't say enough for me to get a good feel for him. Now that they know about the ranch 'n Mike 'n Daisy we'll have to keep a close watch over 'em or send 'em away. Far away." A spark of hope suddenly crossed Jess' face. "That's it! What if we get them ready for the next stage to Cheyenne 'n send them back east 'til this is all over?"

"It might work." Slim responded, clearly giving Jess' idea reasonable thought. "If they take the stage not going through town and by the time it comes back through, and anyone asks about them, they could be well on their way on the next leg of their trip. No one needs to know where they're going, except us."

"Then, again, dependin' how intent Jake is in includin' them in his scheme, he might go after 'em 'n make us come to him. I reckon it wouldn't be real hard to figure out which stage they were on 'n where they were goin'. He'd know if they didn't go through Laramie that they went on to Cheyenne 'n probably on the train goin' east. It would take him time but I'm sure he has plenty of that to go 'n follow after 'em. He's crazy enough to do it. Slim, I don't know what to do. It ain't gonna be over 'til Jackson is dead 'n probably his nephew, too."

"Your brother." Slim reminded his partner, causing Jess to cringe and turn away to hide the confused frown that appeared on his face.

"I just can't think of 'im that way, Slim. This all is too different. Hell, I can't even think straight, too much runnin' through my mind all at once. All I wanna do is draw a bead on Jake Jackson's forehead with my rifle." Slim didn't let it slip by him that Jess didn't mention anything about Billy.

"I think I know you better than that, Jess. Come on let's get some coffee. Daisy saved some supper back for you." Slim said, trying to lighten the mood a little, throwing his arm over the younger man's broad shoulders as he ushered him toward the house.

"I'm not very hungry, Slim." Jess said pulling away, turning back toward the barn. "Let me finish up with Traveler 'n blow out the lantern. I'll be right in." The older man knew that the horse was fine for the night but sensed that his friend needed some alone time to think things through. Walking away, Jess threw a thought over his shoulder, "I'm thinkin' we better get started at shutterin' the house, especially for the night. I'll be in in a few minutes."

Slim looked after his sullen partner as he returned to the barn feeling at a total loss for words. Going to the house he realized he was as confused as his partner in what they had to do. There didn't seem to be any pat answers for the situation they were finding themselves, but for now he had to let Daisy know Jess was back so she could heat up his supper. Even if he said he wasn't hungry, Slim knew Jess could always eat no matter how worried he might be.

How were they going to explain the situation to Mike? Telling him that he was going to have to stay home from school was going to prove difficult. He'd thought he had his story built but with Jess back now his story no longer held water. Luckily Mike was already in bed and that matter could wait for a while. But Daisy, what were they going to tell her? 'I reckon we'll just have to tell her the truth.' Slim thought as he started up the stairs to the house. He looked back toward the dimly lit barn before he opened the door sure that his decision to let Jess alone for a while was the right thing to do, at least for now.

Rather than emptying the rifle as he normally did, this time he only checked that the chamber was empty before carrying it into the house. Standing it in a corner to be close at hand, not putting it in its usual place on the rack indicated to everyone in the household that the weapon was still loaded for some reason. Daisy came out from her bedroom carrying her needlework about to sit down to do some embroidery on a set of linens she wanted to finish in time for Christmas to send to her niece back east. "Oh, Slim. I didn't hear you come in."

"Jess just got back. I reckon he's hungry. I told him you saved him some supper."

"Oh, good. I'll go heat it up for him right now. It shouldn't take long. I'll get you both some coffee so you can join him at the table. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," she stated as she glided back to the kitchen to get some cups and the coffee pot. Slim thanked her as he walked to glance out the window in the direction of the barn. The lantern was still lit.

The elderly housekeeper came back into the room setting down two cups, leaving the coffee pot to sit on a potholder on the table then hurried back to the kitchen to heat up a plate for Jess. "Did he finish his business in town," she asked cheerfully on her way back to the kitchen.

"We'll talk about it later." Slim said as she disappeared around the corner. Leaving the window, Slim went to the table and poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. It wasn't long before Jess came through the door. Slim stood up and poured some coffee in the other cup, taking it to Jess who was hanging up his hat but hadn't removed his gun belt as customary. The dark haired cowboy mumbled his thanks while taking the hot cup from the tall rancher. Slim glanced in the direction of the kitchen to see if Daisy was near.

"I haven't said anything to Daisy yet. I don't want to frighten her but she needs to know how critical this situation might be." Slim whispered.

"I reckon neither of us is thinkin' too clear. Maybe Daisy will have some ideas. She's a real smart lady. I think we best tell her everything 'n see if she might have some ideas," Jess whispered, turning quickly at the sound of Daisy entering the room carrying a plate full of food and setting it down on the table.

"There you go, dear. I saved the best parts for you." She smiled not yet aware that something was wrong, but after looking at her adopted sons she recognized the extreme anxiety showing on their faces. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" her voice suddenly solemn, no longer cheerful. Her eyes searched the eyes of both young men, her ready smile now gone. She knew immediately that something was dreadfully wrong.

"Daisy, we gotta talk." Jess began, "I think I got us in deep trouble. Slim 'n me can't come up with any answers. Maybe you might have some ideas." Jess continued as he carried his cup to the table and sat down in front of his plate. He started picking at his food. 'So unlike Jess.' Daisy thought as he sat down at the table, concern written all over her face, trying to make eye contact with the younger man. Slim came to the table, poured himself more coffee and sat down next to Daisy. Putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close to him. Appreciating the hug, she wiggled free just the same. She didn't need hugs right now. She needed to know what was going on. She needed to know what kind of trouble Jess was talking about.

The silence was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Daisy looked back and forth between her boys waiting for one of them to speak. Jess continued to pick at his food moving it around on his plate, not looking up at either of the others sitting at the table. The blond rancher sipped slowly at his cup looking in Jess' direction waiting for the dark haired man to tell Daisy his story.

"Have you noticed? I'm sitting here." Daisy broke the quiet, sounding a bit indignant, but still no one spoke. "I'm waiting to hear what kind of trouble we have. I can't give you any ideas if I don't know what is going on. Someone, please tell me," she insisted, the tone of her voice commanding.

Jess looked up at his partner hoping he'd speak first. Slim was looking to Jess to tell the story since he knew it all first hand. Jess was reluctant to tell Daisy the whole gory story about Rosalita, trying to think of a delicate way to tell the housekeeper what happened yet let her know it was a purposely-orchestrated murder by Jackson. He didn't want to scare her with what might be expected of this man but not telling everything could make the whole story too sterile and seem less important. He looked at Slim again and said, "Think I should tell 'er everything? You know, Rosalita 'n everything?"

"Yes, you should tell me everything, including Rosalita. Who is Rosalita? No, wait. Start at the beginning." Daisy said, calmly, looking at the dark haired young man, pity and sadness already showing in her eyes. She knew Jess had had a rough beginning, and it sounded like she was going to learn more about her adopted son's past, a part that wasn't going to be pleasant.

Jess shoved his food around a little more then started to tell Daisy his story. He could see the horror spread across her face as he described what happened to Rosalita and how the man lied himself from being hanged. Before he finished speaking, Jess told Daisy about what had happened in town just a few hours before.

"And you say his nephew is your half brother?" Daisy said incredulously.

"Daisy, he looks a lot like Jess. I have no doubt that they're brothers, that's what's making all this so much harder." Slim interjected, covering Daisy's hand with his own.

Jess raked his hair with his hands and said, "Daisy, I don't know if I can think of 'im that way. I have no problem facin' Jackson if I have to, but if Billy is my brother," he paused, trying to find the right words, "I just don't know how I'll react if it should come to me havin' to face 'im in a gunfight. He made it damned clear that he hates me as much as his uncle 'n wants to see me 'n my family suffer 'n then wants to watch me die. How can a brother feel that way, Daisy?" The pain showed in Jess' eyes as he looked to his adopted mother for answers. His voice had cracked several times while telling his brutal story. It was transparent that his emotions were so mixed up, pain, anger, confusion, even some fear surfacing, yet he continued to remain amazingly, outwardly calm. Slim turned his cup around and around on the table, speechless and feeling the same mix of emotions along with his best friend, admiring him for remaining calm while telling Daisy everything.

"Lot's of brothers had to make that kind of decision during the war, Dear. When the war was over and those who survived were reunited they had to pull their families back together."

"And some didn't, Daisy. Some didn't." Jess said sadly.

"Alright, I'll give you that. War doesn't determine who's right, only who's left. I know the war did horrible things and they're still going on but this is not a war. This is something totally different. Maybe if you could talk to the boy alone."

Jess stood up, pushing the plate to the center of the table and walked away, pacing the floor deep in thought. Slim and Daisy watched him, still seated at the table, knowing that he was intensely pondering something. Whether it was from something Daisy had said or if he'd come to some revelation, they had to wait to find out once he stopped and was ready to talk again.

Daisy looked at Slim with pleading eyes. Slim shook his head. It was best they both left Jess alone when he was seriously in thought. Daisy picked up the plate and quietly took it to the kitchen. She sadly glanced back at Jess before she disappeared around the corner. Slim poured more coffee into the two cups taking one cup to offer to his friend. Jess looked up, accepted the cup, took a swallow, but said nothing. He continued to pace taking a sip of coffee from time to time. Slim walked to the fireplace and leaned on the mantle slowly drinking his coffee while he watched his partner wear a hole in the floor.

Jess finally wandered to the leather couch, set his cup down on the nearby table and sat down, sinking back deep into the settee like he wanted to disappear. He then leaned forward covering his eyes for a minute with the palms of his hands, then sat up straight for a moment before slumping back in the chair again before he spoke. "I reckon I gotta go to town again in the mornin'."

"Not alone." Slim countered.

"Yeah, alone. You have to stay here to protect Mike 'n Daisy in case that madman gets past me. I gotta give this more thought, but I reckon I'm gonna have to force Jake's hand. I just hope I can go up against them one at a time. I'm sure I don't wanna try to take them on both at once, that'd probably be suicide. I gotta try to get them apart somehow. I can't let that madman keep us pinned down 'n afraid to move. An' I ain't about to let 'im touch anyone here on the ranch. I'm gonna have to take care of things in town."

"Jess, you know you don't have to do this alone." Slim stepped forward to stand over his friend, still seated on the couch but now sitting up straight.

"Yeah, I do." Jess sounded resigned to his fate. "We can't leave Mike and Daisy alone or even to send them out of town. You have to keep 'em safe. I have to do this myself, Slim. It's my fight. My problem."

"Our problem and don't forget it. You're right, we can't leave them here alone but we could get some men to go to town with you or come out here and I could go to town with you."

A dark laugh burst from Jess' lips. "For what, Slim? To baby-sit me so I don't get in trouble? " ire rising as the calmness began to dissolve. "Besides anyone that shows any sign of bein' my friend will be a target for Jackson too, can't you see that? Look what he did to Rosa. There was nothin' there for him to take anything out on her. No, we're not gonna involve anyone more than we have to. Mort knows the situation, I'm sure he's keepin' an eye on 'em 'n he'll be close by if I need 'im. Besides, he wants to make sure I don't do anything foolish 'n end up facin' a murder charge. He mighta taken on some extra deputies, by now."

"That reminds me, Jess. Mort stopped by with some posters that he wanted you to look at while you were gone. It might be a good idea for you to go look at them. Maybe Jake used another name and he's wanted somewhere and there's a poster out on him. Slim said. "He said he took on a couple of extra deputies, too. You know he's there if you need him. Just be sure you keep everything fair, Jess, this isn't worth watching you hang for killing Jackson without cause." Slim told him.

"Glad to hear he has extra deputies, but it doesn't sound like they'll be able to do any more than stand around to watch what happens. It'll happen fast, faster than anything they can stop. I'm goin' to bed 'n try to get some sleep. I'll head for town after the mornin' stage.

"Goodnight, Daisy." Jess called to Daisy who was still working in the kitchen. She came around to the door and asked, "Do you boys have a plan?"

"Yeah, sorta." Jess said as he headed for his bedroom.

"I'll be in shortly, Jess. I want to take a walk around and outside the barn before I go to bed."

"Want me to come with you? Oh yeah, the shutters." Jess said, stopping at the bedroom door.

"No. You go to bed. I'll get the shutters when I come back in. I'll take my trusty rifle with me to check on things. If you hear any shooting, though, Pard, I sure would appreciate a little help." Slim gave his friend a faint smile, receiving a nod and a vague smile in return from his partner.

"Oh, Slim, don't say that, not even fooling around. This is very serious. Be careful." Daisy said as she picked up the cups and coffee pot from the table. "Goodnight, Jess. Be careful tomorrow." She quickly bit her lip as she realized she'd let it slip out; she didn't want the boys to know she'd been eavesdropping on their discussion. She quickly turned back to the kitchen hoping that no one realized she knew as much as she did. 'If only I could handle a gun and go shoot those two myself, I wouldn't care if I had to stand up for murder. If it protected my family it would be worth it.' She thought to herself

Slim quietly went to the barn, looking around for anything that looked out of place. The animals weren't acting nervous, just munching away on their feed so there was no reason to think anyone was in the barn. He then wandered around the outside of the house, looking out into the fields for any movement. Luckily the nearly full moon had risen and lit up the surrounding area, but some of the shadows it created were a bit unnerving. Seeing nothing to draw his attention, he headed back to the front of the house and up the porch steps, taking one more look around the front yard before entering the house.

Once inside he shuttered the windows and latched the doors. He then slipped softly into the bedroom that he shared with his partner. It appeared that Jess was already asleep, at least he didn't acknowledge Slim's entering the room, and good to his word his gun was nestled on the pillow next to his head, his hand resting lightly over the butt of the revolver. At first Slim smiled thinking that he was over doing it a little, but after giving it a little more thought he went back out to where his holster and six gun hung, bringing his rig into the room and hanging it on his bedpost. It couldn't hurt to keep it close at hand at least for now. Remembering the rifle that was against the outer room wall, he left to bring it into the room as well, placing it on the floor between the two beds

Chapter 8

Jess slept fitfully. His tossing and turning kept Slim awake as well but Slim figured he wouldn't have slept much anyway. He was sure Daisy hadn't gotten much sleep either. Most of the time the night never seemed long enough to recharge body and soul, but one never realizes how long the night can be unless they've spent the time trying to let their tired bodies relax into a restful sleep but their troubled minds won't allow for much rest. Such was the night spent at the Sherman ranch. Only Mike slept peacefully that night.

Jess woke earlier than he'd planned or wanted, still exhausted from the previous day's tribulations. It was still dark. His mind was spinning on what he had ahead of him for the day. Not knowing what to expect made it more difficult but then he philosophized that no day could be perfectly planned. Everyday was full of unplanned little surprises but this day held the horrible foreboding of blood or death changing lives forever.

As the room lightened around the cracks around the shutters, he rolled over to see his partner looking at him through his ice blue eyes. Slim had been lying still watching his friend fighting the demons of the day to come feeling completely helpless. Regardless of the road he decided to travel, he feared that he could loose a loved one to a madman with a senseless vendetta.

"How long you bin awake?" Jess asked, his voice full of the gravel that came with morning.

"Most the night like you. Did you come up with anything new? I mean, how to handle this without bloodshed?"

"No. I reckon I have to draw Jake out alone 'n try to take him before he hurts anyone. I think I'll stop by 'n tell Mort I'm there 'n to be ready for trouble. If it comes down to a gunfight he needs to stay clear 'n let it happen. If he stops it this whole thing could drag on longer 'n a lotta people could get hurt. I think he'll see it my way."

"You know Mort, its all law and order. No bending the rules." Slim reminded him.

"If it's a fair fight there'll be no rules bent, at least not by me. It's the kid I worry about. If I'm drawn to a fight with Jackson 'n the kid gets behind me," he paused searching for the right words, but nothing seemed to work, except what was on his mind, "at least it'll be over 'n I'll take Jackson with me."

"Jess. Don't talk like that, especially around Daisy."

"No worry. As far as she'll know I'm goin' to town to try 'n talk things out. I don't think she fully understands that there's no talkin' to that man."

"You be careful, my friend. I've grown accustomed to having you around here and sure would miss that ugly face of yours," Slim said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I plan to be back, Pard." Jess smiled, tossing back his covers to get up and dressed. Slim continued to lie on his side watching his partner for a few minutes as he dressed, hoping this wouldn't be the last morning to see his partner getting out of bed to go do morning chores. Throwing back his own blankets he got up and started to dress for the day ahead of them. Both men left the bedroom in a solemn mood.

Daisy's bedroom door came open. She was startled and astonished that the two men were awake before her. "Good morning, boys. You're sure up early. I hope you slept well." She said trying to show a brave smile.

"Good enough, I reckon." Jess said, stretching then rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Shortly after Daisy headed for the kitchen they could hear the rattle of pots and pans as she prepared their breakfast. Slim went around un-shuttering the windows at the front of the house, deciding to leave the back of the house shut up tight when he was home alone without Jess.

Jess walked out on the porch, carrying Slim's rifle, taking a quick look around the ranch house, barn and beyond to the pastures and fields. Nothing appeared to be amiss. Going to the back of the house, he looked for any trampled grass around the small backyard and saw no signs of anyone having been there. Satisfied that the house was secure he headed for the barn. All was quiet except for the morning animal sounds to indicate that they all wanted to be fed. That would have to wait this morning until after they'd had their breakfast and both men could tend to the barn together. It was best to not work alone if at all possible during times such as this when danger could be lurking nearby.

Heading back into the house, Jess could smell the bacon frying. Mike was up and sleepily setting the table. Slim had already told him that he was going to have a day off from school because Jess had to go back to town to finish his business. He was glad that his story from yesterday was still going to hold up. He knew that Mike wasn't stupid, but he hoped he'd continue believing it long enough to keep him from becoming frightened for Jess' safety. With any luck, maybe this would be all over today and life could go back to normal the rancher hoped, but he had little faith in his dream. Things didn't usually happen as one wished. Slim had learned that lesson often over the years ago.

"Smells good, Daisy." Jess said as he took off his hat, hanging it on the hook next to the door. "Things look okay out there, Slim."

"Okay?" Mike caught the insinuation and had to know what the grown ups were trying to hide from him. "Why, what happened?"

Thinking quickly, "Yeah Tiger, didn't ya hear it rainin' last night? If came up quick 'n left fast. Went out to check to make sure we didn't have a tornado touch down durin' the night." Jess said, looking at Slim for support. "The wind kicked up quite a bit. I can't believe it didn't wake you up."

"Yeah, Mike. You must have slept right through it. I even got up and shuttered all the windows." Slim threw in for good measure.

"Why didn't we run for the cellar?" Mike asked with some suspicion, now wide eyed.

"It came up too fast and was gone just as quick. Since everything was-was okay here in the house and the barn was still standing, we-we decided to let it go until morning to check it out," Slim said stuttering a little, unaccustomed to telling a lie, even a little white one.

"Nope. Didn't hear a thing." Mike said buying their story. Luckily Daisy heard enough of the story, electing to not bother to comment either way. Mike wasn't asking so she decided to let the whole thing drop. They were used to storms popping up at unusual times so it was an easy explanation for Mike to believe.

Jess and Slim sat down joining Mike who had already seated himself after finishing setting the table. Daisy brought in their breakfast and a strained conversation, about absolutely nothing, was passed around to keep anything from slipping out for Mike to pick up on.

When they finished the meal Slim asked Mike to help Daisy clean up then tend to the chickens and other small critters while he and Jess took care of the animals in the barn. Slim wanted some time to talk privately to Jess before he left for town. The two men stood up from the meal, Jess already had his gun on his hip. Slim went to the hook where his holster was usually hung and remembered he'd left it on his bedpost. Going to the bedroom, he strapped it on in the room so Mike wouldn't notice him carrying the gun out of the bedroom. He hoped Mike would assume he just missed seeing Slim take it off the hook. It was part of the natural morning regiment for the men to put on their gun belts, Slim hoped there would be no need for any explanations. Apparently Mike never noticed, Slim sighed with relief not having to have to make up another story to keep Mike from knowing anything about what was going on yet. He hoped the boy would never learn any of the dirty details.

Jess was already out the door heading for the barn when Slim stepped out on the porch, "Hey, what's your hurry?"

Jess stopped, turned around and waited for Slim to catch up with him so they could walk to the barn together. "Are you sure you have this figured out right? You don't want me along?"

"I thought we had that settled last night, Slim." Jess snapped with a sharp edge of anger in his voice. He just wanted it all over with not to talk about it any more.

"Okay. Calm down. I just wanted to make sure nothing's changed since last night." After a slight pause, Slim put his hand on Jess' shoulder, "If you don't come home tonight, for any reason could you please at least send word back that everything is okay? Mose or Frank should be coming through with a stage in this direction. You know the schedule. Get word to one of them. Okay?"

"Agreed." Jess acquiesced, knowing that his partner would be anxious for him.

The two men worked without exchanging any further words, Jess intense in his work, Slim glancing at him from time to time. He wanted to be near in case his friend needed to talk, but he also knew that you didn't push Jess. When he was ready he was ready, not before.

It was getting close to time for the first stage to arrive. Slim proceeded to pull down the harnesses from the wall to hook up the fresh team in waiting for its arrival. Jess strode out to the corral to catch the team, bringing each horse in one at a time. He checked their feet, did a quick brush over then handed them over to Slim. Once they were all rigged the two men lead the horses out from the barn, tying them to the corral fence to wait for the stage to materialize.

Mike came out from the chicken coop carrying the day's eggs. He stopped to wave to the two men before he flew up the stairs to take the basket into the house. Both men waved back, trying to keep things as natural as they could. How Slim was going to handle keeping Mike in the house when the other stages arrived was something that hadn't crossed his mind yet. Sure, he could use his help. Mike was getting quite adept at hooking up a team, getting a lot of practice with the buckboard whenever he was called upon to help, but Slim didn't want him to become a target of some sniper off in the field or up in the rocks.

"I thought you weren't gonna allow Mike outside anymore," Jess said.

"Yeah, I haven't figured on what to tell him yet. I thought with both of us here he could still do a few chores close to the house. I'll do something about it after you're gone. I agree we need to keep him inside until we know where we stand. I'm sure Daisy can find him plenty to keep him busy inside."

"I reckon" Jess responded leaving Mike to Slim to determine what was best. He didn't feel he was thinking straight enough to handle any decisions dealing with the youngster.

"You want me to hang around 'n help with the stage or should I go now?" Jess asked as they wandered back toward the barn.

"I really don't want you to go at all," Slim said, "but I know you have to. I'll leave it up to you."

"I'll go saddle my horse. If the stage gets here before I'm ready I'll stay 'n give ya a hand." With bridle in hand Jess went into the stall putting the headstall on his horse then led Traveler out to give him a good brushing, not just the customary brushing of the area where the blanket and saddle sat. He went down his legs with the brush then softly brushed Traveler's face. He checked each hoof using, a hoof pick to clean out what little barn accumulation was packed against the hoof. Slim could tell, he was stalling for time, not at all anxious to leave the ranch. Once saddled and cinched he patted his buddy on the neck, leading him out from the barn and tying him to the post next to the house.

As cheerfully as he could, he went into the house to say goodbye to Daisy and Mike, trying to make it sound like it was just business in town that needed to be taken care of. The anguish Daisy was experiencing was quite visible. Jess hoped Mike wouldn't notice. She went to the dark haired man, giving him a hug, "You be careful, now," she whispered in his ear. Jess leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"You know me. I always try to be careful. I hope I can finish this up 'n be home in time for supper." He responded, softly. As he approached Mike, he wanted to pick him up to give him a bear hug but that was a bit out of his character so he gave him the customary tussle to his blonde mop of hair, "You be good 'n mind Daisy, okay? Anything you want me to bring back for you from town?"

"Ummm," thinking a moment, "Nope. Nothin' I kin think of." Mike smiled.

"See you later, Daisy." Jess said giving her another hug.

'I hope so, Jess, I hope so.' She thought as she sadly watched him open the door to leave.

When he stepped down off the porch Slim was standing next to Traveler petting him on the neck. "The stage isn't here, yet. I reckon you're heading out?"

"It should be here any time. I can wait if you want." Jess said. He didn't really want to leave anymore than Slim wanted him to go. It was just a matter of a few minutes if he waited to help with the stage, a few more moments in time to spend with his best friend, perhaps his last. "Yeah, I'll wait 'n give ya a hand." Jess said with a smile punching his partner playfully in the shoulder. "Hey, don't look so grim. I plan on comin' back, ya know. Or is that the problem? Maybe you don't want me back?"

"Jess, this is serious." Slim didn't see any humor in Jess' comment.

"I know, I know. But don't have me dead 'n buried before I leave. I told ya I'll be back."

Just then the rattle of the stage coming up the hill toward the yard was heard cueing both men to get the fresh team ready for the change over.

Mose drove into the yard in his same fashion scattering chickens in every direction. Luckily they all escaped with their lives once again. "No chicken supper for Mose," Jess said as he started to unhitch one side of the team while Slim and Mose worked on the other side.

"There's coffee at the house if you have a mind to it, Mose." Slim said.

"Miss Daisy in there?" Mose asked hopefully.

"Sure is and Mike is staying home to help out today. Go on in and have a cup. Jess and I can finish up here."

"Much obliged," Mose said as he started toward the house, slapping at his clothes brushing off some of the road dust. As he got to the door Daisy opened it carrying one of the throw rugs about to shake it out. "Here, Miss Daisy. Let me do that fer ya." Mose offered with a big grin.

"Why thank you Mose." She gratefully smiled, looking past the driver to see that Jess hadn't left yet. "I suppose you'd like a cup of coffee? I have some fresh baked cookies, too."

"Oh, yes., thank ya ma'am. You know, yer the best baker in all of Wyomin'," his smile blossomed even more. He took the rag rug away from the porch and gave it a good shake pleased to see the dust fly then took it into the house. Daisy already had a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee poured when he came through the door carrying the rug looking for a place to put it.

Taking it from him she said, "Thank you Mose. I'm sure you were able to give it a much better shake than I ever could. The cookies and coffee are there on the table for you."

"Thank ya, ma'am," he said, blushing as he removed his hat, went to the table and sat down to enjoy his treat hoping that Daisy might join him.

Outdoors, Slim had finished his side of the team and went to help Jess finish his side. They both double-checked the rigging finishing in time to see Mose coming back from the house.

"Mind if I ride along with ya?" Jess asked when Mose met the boys at the coach.

"Yer headin' fer town? Sure. Wanna ride shotgun? I kin bring ya back later?"

"Naw. I might need my horse, but thanks anyway. I'll just ride beside ya 'n keep ya company. How come no passengers, again?"

"Blasted train's takin' a lot of our business away. The runs keep gittin' shorter 'n further apart. It won't be long before we won't have long drives 'n no need for relay teams er stopovers. The whole world's goin' to hell in a hand basket I reckon. Progress they call it. I call it a bunch of hooey."

"Me too, Mose." Slim said as he wistfully watched Jess walk to his horse and mount up.

Riding to where Slim was standing near the coach Jess said, "See ya later, Pard."

"Yeah. You be careful," Slim said, catching his partners' eyes with his own.

"You, too." Jess's voice, deeply rich as he spoke then reached down to touch his partner's shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Watch out for the coyotes, Pard." Jess smiled while giving his pal a reassuring squeeze before he turned his horse to follow after the stage.

As the stage and his friend disappeared over the ridge, Slim watched until the dust settled before turning to go back to the house, knowing that it was going to be a long day. The wait for news from town was going to be agonizing. He could only hope that all would go well and his partner would soon return.

Chapter 9

"Nice to have the company." Mose shouted to Jess over the clatter of the coach and the horse's hooves striking the hard packed ground.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." Jess shouted back.

"Hey did that fella ever find ya that owed ya somethin'?" Mose shouted.

"Yeah. I'm meetin' with him today."

"A lot of money?"

"Not exactly. Kinda complicated, Mose. I'll tell ya about it when we can sit down 'n have a beer together." As predicted that ended the questions from Mose about the present situation.

The chatter became lighter as they rode toward town. Talk about the new dance hall girl, the Bronson's new twins, a cattle drive passing through that had a problem when the cattle scattered, running amok through Cheyenne that gave Mose a good chuckle from watching and enjoyed telling the tale even more.

Jess tried to keep his mind off what waited for him in town by keeping his attention on the small talk with Mose as best he could. When they arrived in town Jess was both relieved and tense. Relieved that the small talk was over but the tension that was building during the twelve mile ride made him almost want to explode, 'and the day is just beginning,' he thought to himself.

When they arrived in town, Mose drove the coach straight for the stage depot. Jess detoured to the sheriff's office. When he entered he found the building empty except for a drunk sleeping it off in one of the cells. Since it was still early he reckoned Mort might be at the café so he strolled across the street, finding Mort sitting at one of the tables. He wandered to the table where Mort was absorbed in reading a newspaper. The sheriff jumped when Jess said, "Mornin', Mort."

"Damn good way to get yourself shot, Harper." Mort said with a grim look that spread into a warm smile. "What are you doing in town again?"

"Business."

"Business?" Mort responded, suspicion evident in the tone of his voice.

"Yeah. Same business. I came to ask ya to keep watch on what happens today. I don't want anyone sayin' that any gunplay wasn't fair." Jess stated almost apologetically.

Standing up, throwing his napkin down on the table, Mort stepped close to the younger man to look him straight in the face. "Jess, there'll be no gunplay in my town!" He accented the statement with a rap of his fist on the table beside him.

"I'm not plannin' on it, Mort, but it could happen. I'm here to try to make some peace 'n put an end to all this in any way I can. If it ends up in a gunfight it won't be my doin'. I want you to know that 'n to be ready."

"Jess, I'll lock you up before I let you start shootin' up my town." Jess could tell how dead serious the sheriff was in his responses.

"Like I said, I'm not here to start trouble, just tryin' to put an end to it all. If anyone should be locked up it should be Jackson." Jess' anger was starting to flair. "He's the one that was throwin' all kinds of threats at me at the saloon yesterday. Tom can vouch for that. He had his scattergun close in reach. Go ask 'im. They were the ones lookin' for a fight."

"I believe you, Jess. Just be careful. I don't want to see anyone hurt or killed. Keep it peaceful, will ya? I'll see if Earl and Ben can give me a hand to watch those two for the day."

"Thanks Mort. Mind if I join ya for some coffee?"

"Oh, sorry Jess. Where were my manners?"

"They never got a chance, I kinda snuck up on ya." Jess said with a grin, sitting down and motioning to the waitress for coffee.

"What do you have in mind, Jess? And remember it's me you're talking to." Mort reminded him before sitting back down at the table, his serious concern had never leaving his demeanor.

"I wanna try 'n talk it out with 'im. Maybe if I can get him alone he won't be showin' off how tough he is to the kid. Mort, if it comes down to a showdown I'll try to take it outta town. You might want to send one of the boys after us to bring back the body. I reckon I'd bring 'im back but he'd leave me for the buzzards, I'm sure."

A shocked look crossed Mort's face at Jess' last statement, but he tried to continue being professional. "Okay. I'll get someone on him even if I have to take the job myself. Just don't make me sorry I trusted you, Jess."

"I'll certainly try, Mort. I'm not lookin' forward to anything but endin' this one way or another. I prefer no bloodshed but I can't promise anything. I've seen Jake Jackson's work. As for the boy, I have no idea what to expect of him."

"The boy," Mort started, "I seen him. What's his story? When I first looked at him I thought it was you."

The waitress brought Jess his coffee. He took a couple of quick sips at it then put it down to tell Mort what he knew about the younger man traveling with Jackson. When he noticed Mort looking toward the door, he turned around to see who caught the sheriff's attention. It was Billy and he was alone. Both men froze waiting to see if Jackson would soon follow. The boy sat down and ordered breakfast never taking notice of who was in the café, staring out he window at the towns people walking by on the boardwalk. Jess finished his coffee and sat chewing on his bottom lip for a minute or two trying to decide his next move. He slowly got up, "Thanks, Mort, for the coffee. I have a little business to tend to, I think."

"Careful, Jess." Mort made the statement sound almost like a threat.

"Yeah." Jess responded as he turned to slowly saunter to the table where Billy was sitting. "Anyone sittin' here?" He asked sternly. Bill looked up surprised to see Jess.

"If you're lookin' fer Uncle Jake, he had some things ta tend to; I think he said in Cheyenne. He left me here by m'self. What can I do ya fer?" The condescending way the boy spoke made Jess want to take him out to the woodshed and give him a good stropping. Allowing that thought to evaporate, he decided to take advantage of the opportunity of having the boy alone so they could talk. He hoped the boy would be more rational without Jake around to provoke his bravado.

"Just as well, I reckon you're the one I really wanted to talk to." Jess said. Billy motioned for him to sit down. The waitress brought Jess another cup of coffee. He looked up at her, nodding his thanks.

"So, what d'ya want to talk ta me about?" Cockiness was all over the dark haired boy's statement as he leaned back throwing his arm over the back of his chair.

"This whole mess, you, me 'n your uncle are in."

"Its yer mess, brother." Billy hissed as he leaned his face in close to Jess, speaking through clenched teeth, "My uncle has some good plans fer yer family; startin' with the ol' lady. He reckons it'd be fun skinnin'' 'er alive." Billy laughed. "And the kid…."

"Why?" Jess interrupted as he stood up almost tipping over the table, spilling some coffee from both of their cups. Mort readied himself to move in to settle any argument that would ensue. "Why do ya both think ya have to get even with me? Why does he want to hurt my friends?"

"Cause your pa killed my ma." The boy returned, some of the cockiness removed from his speech. His smile had disappeared as a flash of fear crossed his expression. He could tell he was dealing with someone to be reckoned with, maybe even respected for standing up for what he believed. But he refused to back down, trying hard to show his fearlessness.

"Think about it Billy. Okay, what my pa mighta done was wrong, but I wasn't there."

"Our pa." Billy reminded him, sarcasm now replacing the cockiness, a smirk returning to his face.

"Okay, our pa." Jess accentuated our, "Billy, he didn't kill your ma, you did. She died givin' you life." As calm as Jess tried to stay, he couldn't help but spell out the point he was trying to make.

Billy stood up quickly, Jess was sure he was going for his gun but he didn't. He just stood staring at Jess, speechless. When the words came to him he finally said, "That's a lie. If my ma didn't git pregnant she wouldn'ta died!"

"I'm sorry, Billy, but think about it. She didn't die from what my...our pa did, she died givin' you life. No one's to blame for that. It happens. It happens to cattle 'n horses 'n people."

"No. You're wrong. It's a lie. I won't listen ta ya. I can't…" Billy turned rushing out the door, his hands waving in the air, leaving most of his breakfast untouched. Jess watched his actions totally puzzled, it wasn't the reaction he ever would have anticipated.

Mort got up from his table and walked to where Jess was still sitting staring at the door. He didn't know what to expect. Would Billy come back firing on Jess in a rage? Would he be waiting for him outside to shoot him down as he left the café? "That was quite an exchange and reaction." Mort finally, said. "Do you think you might have struck a cord?"

"Not sure. I hope I didn't destroy any chances I had to change the boy's mind about followin' his uncle in his plans. Till now that boy only acted cocky, now he's really angry. He might not wait to get the word from Jackson to put a bullet through me now, especially with Jackson bein' outta town. That reminds me, I better get back to the ranch in case Slim needs help. Maybe that's where Jackson headed.

Grabbing Mort's sleeve Jess had to ask, "Mort, did you hear any of the conversation? What he said about what Jackson had planned for Daisy?"

"Heard enough of it. I'll go with you, Jess," the sheriff said, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I've got to hand it to you, Jess, you handled that pretty well. I really thought that boy was going to draw on you."

"Yeah, me too, Mort. But if you watched him, he never put his hand near his gun. He was real nervous talkin' to me alone. I almost expected him to piss his pants or start cryin'. An' his hands wavin' all around like that when he left, now I really wonder if he's as crazy as Jake."

The two men strolled to the door together, Mort stopping Jess by putting his hand on his wrist, "Let me go out first, Jess. If he's looking to fire on you, I can at least make sure he's not out there lying in ambush for you."

"Thanks, Mort. I'm right behind ya."

"No you're not. Wait here until I give you a sign." Mort said, reinforcing the sentiment by giving the younger man a slight shove backward.

Mort opened the door and stood in the doorway looking up and down the street, searching each dark corner or alcove where someone might be concealed. Not seeing Billy in sight he signaled Jess that it was all clear. Both headed toward Mort's office, each watching his side of the street for any sign of ambush. Once in the office, both breathed a sigh of relief as Mort closed the door. The look that passed between the two men told all that was needed to know.

"Charlie. Hey, Charlie. You awake yet?" Mort called to the loudly snoring drunk asleep in one of the cells.

"He don't sound awake to me." Jess commented as he leaned on the corner of the sheriff's desk.

"I want him awake so I can send him home before we leave. Hey, Charlie, wake up. Jess, go get him a cup of coffee." Jess went to the ever-warming coffee pot that sat on top of the potbelly stove, poured a mug of the thickening liquid and took it to Mort. "Charlie. Hey, I have a nice cup of coffee here for you. Wake up." Charlie started to stir mumbling and grumbled trying to pull the blanket over his head. Mort opened the cell door, grabbed the blanket pulling it off the partially sober man. "Here," the sheriff pushed the mug into the toothless old man's shaking hands as he sat up, "Drink it. I have to send you home or you'll be here until I get back late tonight. Do you want that?"

"Huh? Oh, Sheriff. What am I doin' here? Where's Maggie? Oh, sheriff I got me a real bad headache." The old man grumbled.

"Maggie's probably at home waiting for you to get there. I'm surprised she hasn't come down here to see if you were here."

"Aw, dagnabit. I bet I'm in trouble again." Charlie whinned.

"Yeah, Charlie. I bet you are, too." Mort responded, showing some sympathy. He knew the hell Charlie was going to pay when Maggie got him home.

Charlie got up, bent his back backwards then stretched some before he grabbed for his pounding head. Taking a gulp of the coffee he made a sour face. "Ain't ya got anything better than this?"

"No, Charlie. That's all I serve here. Now go home."

Charlie wobbled toward the door looking Jess up and down as he staggered passed him. Jess smiled, shaking his head, prepared to catch the man if he fell over but Charlie made it to the door almost loosing his balance when he turned to quickly to ask about his hat. Mort informed him that he had no hat when he was brought to the jail. It seemed to satisfy Charlie that he must have misplaced it elsewhere. He'd have to try to remember where he left it. He'd catch the devil from his wife for loosing another one.

Opening the door he groaned when the bright light of the day hit him in the eyes. First squeezing his eyes shut tightly he then held up his hand to shadow his eyes.

"Charlie. Here's your hat. I think it might help." Mort said handing Charlie an old hat that had been hanging on the wall for a year or more, nobody ever claiming it.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks Mort. Sure is a bright one out there." Charlie said putting on the hat that dropped to the bridge of his nose, obviously much too large for him. Again he headed out the door this time closing it behind him. Once he'd shut the door both Jess and Mort couldn't hold back their laughter.

"He's getting to be a regular around here. I don't even think Maggie worries about him anymore. She used to wander down here looking for him., not anymore. I reckon she knows he's safe and sound and she doesn't have to listen to his groans and moans when he's hung over. Too bad I had to send him home to her before he slept it off." Mort had to stifle another chuckle.

Tossing a rifle to Jess, Mort said, "Here load this for me. I'll go out back and saddle my horse and meet you out front. Use the rifle if you need it. I'll take it from you on the way out of town,"

"You got it." Jess replied, starting to load the rifle while tossing more shells into his shirt pocket. When he spotted Mort coming around the building he ambled out the door to survey the street, taking hold of Traveler's reins with one hand as he took special note of any places where someone could be hiding.

"Let's ride out through the back alley." Mort suggested. "I don't want that youngster shooting at you and hitting any innocent bystanders. There's too many people on the street now."

"Good idea." Jess said, following Mort back around to the back of the building. Both men mounted up, then Mort put out his hand for the rifle from Jess. After handing the sheriff the weapon, Jess pulled his own rifle from its scabbard. Vigilantly the two men headed out of town keeping watch for any possible traps.

Once they were well out of town they put their rifles in their sheaths, picking up the pace as they headed for the ranch. They met the stage on its way into Laramie, asking the driver how things were at the ranch, he responded, "Runnin' like clockwork. Wondered where you were, Jess. Trouble in town, Mort?"

"No. Jess was in town and invited me out for supper. The wife's visiting with her sister so thought I'd take him up on it."

"Well enjoy yer supper. I gotta get these passengers to Laramie. Mose will be waitin' for me so he kin head back out. I'll see ya later, Sheriff, Jess." Slapping the reins the driver pressed the horses back to pulling the stage back on its way to town.

"Gee, Mort, you're gettin' almost as good at thinkin' up excuses as me." A smile that reached Jess' eyes appeared. Mort was glad to see it; Jess had been way too somber since he'd had his morning coffee at the café with him.

"No sense giving him anything to gossip about and get the town all in an uproar. Besides, I reckon we'll be at the ranch right before supper and Daisy would invite me anyway."

Jess laughed. "You can be sure of that. I'm just glad to hear that it's quiet at the ranch, at least it was when the stage left."

"We'll be there soon. I haven't heard any shooting or anything. I bet it's a picture of peace and tranquillity." A genuine smile of warmth and confidence was passed to the younger man. Mort sincerely hoped that all was well at the ranch.

"Tran, tran, tranquillity? Ain't we getting' a little fancy with them words, Mort?" Jess teased.

"They fit. Come on, I thought you were in a hurry." The two took off in a slow lope only slowing their horses to a walk when they reached the half-mile mark for the ranch to

Chapter 10

When they arrived at the ranch it was exactly the way Mort described it, a picture of peace and tranquillity, horses grazing in a pasture, cattle bellowing in another and a few horses milling around in the corral near the house. Chickens were roaming all over the yard, scratching as they searched for bugs to peck themselves a treat. They scattered slowly protesting their disturbance as the two men rode into the yard. Slim quickly came out on the porch to greet the two riders.

"Jess. You're back early." The relief was indisputable both in his voice and expression. "And Mort, it's sure nice to see you." Slim descended the steps offering his hand to the sheriff who had become a very close friend to the family over the years.

"Yeah, Slim, I dragged your friend here home to keep him outta trouble." Mort teased.

"Was there trouble?" Slim asked as a frown materialized, his eyes quickly examining his partner for any signs of blood or bullet holes.

"Not the kind you would've thought, Slim. Jess handled things really amiably." Mort responded.

"There you go again, them big words, again, Mort." Jess began but was quickly interrupted by his partner's jubilant question.

"You mean it's all over?" Slim queried, genuine hope shining in his eyes

"Not by a long shot, Pard." Jess replied, watching the hope drain from the ranchers blue eyes. "I might've made things worse. But nobody got shot." Jess said as he dismounted from his horse. "Give me your horse, Mort. I'll unsaddle him 'n let him run in the corral to get somethin' to eat 'n drink."

Mort dismounted, handing the reins to Jess. "Thanks. Feels good to be back on my feet again. I think I'm starting to get too old for these long rides," he stated to both men with a grimace, putting his hands to the small of his back as he orchestrated some gyrations to make his back relax and feel better. He went into a sermon telling Slim, about how you have to take good care of your back or you'll pay for being careless when you get older.

Jess led the horses off toward the barn, tying them outside he unsaddled them, rubbed them both down a little then led them to the corral to turn them loose with the other four horses that were at play. Traveler immediately rolled in the dirt then stood up shaking the loose dust from his back.

When Jess rejoined the other two men, Slim couldn't stand not knowing what had happened any longer. Tired of waiting for someone to tell him, he interrupted Mort's speech, "So?" Slim burst out; getting a startled look from the sheriff as he was cut off in mid sentence. The tall rancher didn't care who told him what happened he just wanted to know what transpired in town.

"Where's Mike and Daisy?" Jess asked in a low voice.

"In the house." Looking over his shoulder it came to Slim what Jess was getting at.

"Let's talk in the barn." Jess suggested, pulling his partner by the arm to lead him away from the house. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to share with Daisy and he was positive that he didn't want Mike to know anything yet.

Pulling away Slim said, "Let me tell Daisy that you're back and that Mort is staying for supper. I'll be right there."

As promised he wasn't gone long before Slim was rushing out to the barn.

"Okay." Slim said, the impatience showing in his voice. "Daisy will keep Mike busy in the house. We can talk. I promised her we'd fill her in after Mike went to bed. Now talk!"

Jess glanced at Mort; the sheriff was looking to the younger man to begin. When he didn't the older man made a motion to him to go on and tell the story. Jess reiterated what had happened at the café. Mort backed him up telling Slim he was there and saw the whole thing.

"So we decided we'd better get back here just in case this is where Jake had his business. Mort offered to come along just in case there was an ambush or if we needed help here at the ranch."

"That's it? You almost made your little brother cry? You dared to blame him for his mother's death? Oh, Jess. How do you think that made the boy feel?" Slim looked crushed that his partner could be so brutal.

Defending himself, Jess added, "I'm hopin' it made 'im think, Slim. Made him think about all the stuff Jake's been puttin' in his head. I don't think Billy ever gave thought that his mother died at his birth, not at the time pa did what he did with his ma. I gotta admit, I didn't get the reaction I expected. I really thought he'd draw on me when he blew up but he didn't. He ran out of the café leavin' his breakfast sittin' where it was on the table. Mort looked out on the street to see if he was waitin' to cut me down when I came out but he wasn't nowhere in sight. We went back to Mort's office 'n decided we'd better come out here to make sure Jackson wasn't here causin' any trouble. Now I wonder where he did go 'n what he's up to. That's my biggest worry right now. Billy said somethin' about Jackson bein' in Cheyenne but I don't really believe him. An' from what the kid said it sounds like they wanna get at Daisy first. We'll have to watch her real close."

"Where do you think he is and what do you think he's doing?" Slim asked.

"I have no idea, Pard. I sure wish I did. I got Billy pissed off at me before I could try' 'n get anymore outta 'im. At least he's not here, not yet. Gettin' Billy all riled up I almost expect trouble tonight, if not from Jackson then from Billy. Somehow though, I don't see Billy doin' anything on his own. I think he needs that push 'n back up from his uncle. Don't get me wrong, I think Billy's dangerous, too. But I think a lot of his bite's from the hold Jake's got over 'im."

Mulling over everything Jess had told him Slim finally asked, "So any idea what we do now? Mort? You have anything?"

"I reckon, just what we did last night. Sit tight 'n wait to see if somethin' happens 'n be ready for anything. I told ya yesterday, I ain't givin' up sleepin' with my forty-five until Jake 'n his nephew are gone one way or another. Even then, I might not feel comfortable sleepin' without it if Jackson is still alive 'n on the loose."

"So we live in fear until this is all over or for the rest of our lives whichever happens first?" Slim was appalled that the situation looked so bleak, but he wasn't quite ready to give in. He never gave up that easily. He knew there had to be a way to get the family through this. The alternative was not acceptable. "I won't allow that to happen," he said with determination.

"I told ya when you took me on I had a pocket full of troubles. Looks like one of 'em just happened to escape." Jess said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't change Slim's expression. It had the younger man wondering if Slim was now truly sorry that he had taken him in.

"And you, Mort? What are you planning to do?" Slim asked, open to any proposals.

"Well for now I reckon we first have a good supper here. Then I'll head back to town, in case there's trouble there. I hate to say it Slim, but you boys are on your own for now. Until Jackson or his nephew steps over the line there's not much I can do. I'll talk to Tom, though. Maybe he might've heard enough that I could use to make them sleep in the jail a few nights. That should give you folks a few good nights sleep. Right now, the threats, well that would be your word against theirs. If Tom can back you up I'll see what I can do. Trouble is free speech and all, they have to act on those threats before I can legally do anything about them. I'm sorry, but you can bet the minute I can pin something on either of them, they'll be warming one of the cots in my jail."

"Thanks, Mort. We'll just keep our eyes and ears open. I'll send word to you by stage if we have something we need to get to you. You can do the same. Come on in, let's have some coffee." Slim started toward the house, Mort following after him.

"I'm gonna put the saddles in the barn 'n bring the rifles in the house. I'll feel better if we can get to 'em in a hurry." Before the other men could turn around Jess was well on his way to the barn. Mort and Slim continued on to the house while Jess picked up the saddles and blankets, hauling them into the barn. While there he took a quick look around deciding to have Traveler's stall ready for when he put him away for the night. It was easier working with some daylight than trying to work under lantern light. Finishing with the stall he pulled both rifles off the saddles and took them with him to the house.

In the house, Mort and Slim seated at the table drinking coffee. Hearing the door, Daisy hurried from the kitchen to greet Jess, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so happy you're home. Your cup is on the table. I'll go get the coffee pot. Mort is staying for supper so I have to get back to work in the kitchen." She hugged him again before dashing off for the coffee pot. Jess sat down, joining the men at the table. Coming from the kitchen carrying the coffee pot, Daisy poured Jess some coffee then left the pot to sit on the table before returning to the kitchen to peel some extra potatoes to stretch dinner for their unexpected guest.

Mike came out from his bedroom carrying his latest orphan, a tiny raccoon wrapped in a small blanket that he was nursing with a baby bottle. Normally Slim would have reminded him, 'no critters in the house.' but held his tongue. He didn't want Mike outside unless he or Jess was with him. "Where you going?" Slim asked.

"To put her out in her pen until it's time to feed her again."

"Why don't you put her in that box over there and keep her in your room for a few days. I think it's a little too cool out there for such a little one. Keep her in your room until she puts on a little more weight." Slim advised the young boy.

Mike was flabbergasted at the suggestion but wasn't about to question it. He went to the box that Slim pointed out, put the baby raccoon and blanket in it then picked it up and carried it back into his bedroom. It was a little puzzling for him but he had no intention to rock the boat . He closed the door behind him taking the young animal out to rock her, pleased with being able to have her nearby until Slim forced him to put her out in a pen.

The three men quietly talked over what had transpired during the past two days, careful to keep their voices low so Mike wouldn't overhear them. None of them could come up with a solution. It was decided that they'd have to wait it out to see what materialized as a result of Jess' latest altercation.

When supper was ready, Daisy called Mike from his room, told him to wash up in the kitchen and then set the table. The men left the table to make room for Mike to do his job. They gathered on the porch to wait for their call to supper, not to sit chatting, more to scrutinize the barn, corral, fields and pastures for anything that didn't belong there.

When Daisy had the food on the table she called the men folk in to eat. At dinner they kept their conversation to small talk, town gossip and such. Mike was still oblivious that there was anything brewing other than coffee at the Sherman ranch. They surely didn't want Jackson or Billy's names to come up in any of the exchange. The conversation eventually turned toward Mike, how he was doing in school and about the new colt that he was raising up. Loving the undivided attention of all the adults he gave everyone an update of all his orphans and injured creatures. The meal passed with pleasant conversation but the tension was still in the air, none of the adults were as relaxed as they pretended to be.

With the meal over the men went back outside. Mort and Jess went to retrieve their horses. Traveler was put in his stall while Slim helped Mort saddle up to get ready for his journey back to town. Jess disappeared then reappeared carrying Mort's rifle. "Don't forget this. You never know when you might need it." The dark haired man said as he handed it to the sheriff. After putting the rifle in its scabbard Mort climbed into the saddle.

Mike and Daisy stood on the porch so the sheriff reined his horse there to say goodbye, "Thank you, Mrs. Cooper, for the wonderful meal. Until my wife gets back home I reckon I'll be living on beans. See you in town, Mike. Take care of that new baby, okay?"

"You know you're welcome anytime, Mort." Daisy said with a sweet smile while Mike eagerly nodded his head in response about the raccoon.

Turning his horse back toward the barn where the two ranchers stood, Jess stepped forward, "Careful goin' back to town, Mort," he said, offering his hand. "An' thanks for comin' back with me. I'm glad we didn't ride into any trouble."

"Me to, Jess. I have to say you were real entertaining in the café, though. I'm sure glad I didn't miss that."

"I'm glad it was so entertainin' for you. I sure didn't see it that way. See ya later, Mort." Jess said, smiling up at the sheriff as he stepped back from the horse.

"Yeah, thanks again Mort for watching out for Jess. I hope you can get something from Tom to use to lock those two up." Slim said reaching out his hand to Mort.

"I'll see what I can do. You two be real cautious now. If I hear anything I'll send you word. Have a good night." Turning his horse toward the road the sheriff headed back to town.

Jess and Slim returned to the house and started securing things for the night. When finished, Slim picked his rifle as he left to go check the barn, making sure the animals were settled for the night then he made the rounds to check the area for anything that looked out of place. Upon re-entering the house he found Jess sitting at the table with a rag and some gun oil working at cleaning his revolver. "Give me yours. I'll clean it up for ya." Jess said his hand outstretched.

Slim pulled his .45 handing it to Jess. The man at the table holstered his own gun before starting to work on the blond haired man's six-shooter. He didn't do a compete take down on either gun since they were well kept at all times but he wanted to be sure they were in good working condition should they need them.

Daisy joined the men as they sat at the table, commenting about Jess cleaning their guns again getting no more reaction than a shrugging of Jess; shoulders. "May I now ask what happened? You came back so quickly. I can tell it's not over but what happened? I heard you all whispering here at the table but my hearing isn't what it use to be. And even if it was I doubt I could have made out what you were saying."

"Nothin' much to tell, Daisy." Jess said not looking up from his work. "Jake wasn't in town. Mort 'n I got worried he might've come out here so we came back as soon as we could.

The elderly woman looked at the young man she had learned to love as one of her own, studying him. She could tell there was more to the tale, knowing all too well how to scrutinize her boys. " Hmmm, so not much? So what did happen? I know there's more to the story. Come on, out with it."

"Like I said nothin' much to tell. Jackson was gone. I ran into his nephew 'n we had a little talk. He got upset 'n left the café. Nothin' else."

"You boys sure had a lot more than that to talk about. What are you keeping from me? Why did he get upset? What did you say to him?"

"Really, Daisy." Jess laughed, amused by her interrogation tactics, "That's all that happened. We were just talkin' about what we might have to do next. We didn't come up with anything yet."

"That's all I got out of them, too, Daisy. It seems like if Jackson isn't around the boy doesn't have much of a backbone. That's all I got from it. So don't worry. We're still working on getting them arrested or run out of town."

Daisy continued to sit at the table looking from one face to the other trying to peruse if there really was more she needed to know or if this was indeed all that happened. Finally she stood up and curtly said, "Alright, then I guess if there's nothing else I need to know I'll go clean my kitchen and go to bed. And yes, my window shutter is still locked so you need not check it. Good night." The boys were amused at the way she sashayed away from the table to disappear into the kitchen truly miffed and feeling left out. Jess started to chuckle, causing Slim to give his partners busy hand a shove barely stifling his own burst of laughter.

The boys could tell that Daisy felt she hadn't been told the whole story and was more than a little annoyed, but all in all she had been told everything, well almost everything. Nothing did happen. The small details weren't worth fretting her. Jess pointing out that Billy killed his mother in childbirth would have shocked Daisy that he could say such a hurtful thing. It was best to let it rest. And the overt threat against her as stated by Billy, well that was definitely something they did not want to share with her.

While Daisy fussed around the house the two men went to sit on the porch. Both had their rifles as well as their six guns with them. If Mike asked, they'd say they saw a coyote near the chicken coop and that they were watching for him., but they didn't need to use their story. When Mike peeked out the door to say good night he was holding his little orphan, never noticing the rifles, his eyes remained almost constantly on the small animal. The men wished him a good night. "And Mike, that raccoon sleeps in the box not your bed." Slim reminded him.

"Uh huh." Mike agreed as he went back into the house and off to bed.

"Looks like we can use the coyote story some other time." Jess grinned leaning back in his rocker. "Should we take turns on watch or try 'n get some sleep at the same time tonight? What do you think?"

"I was thinking the same thing. It's pretty quiet. The house is secure. I think we should both give it a try to get some shuteye. Neither of us got much last night and I expect we probably won't again tonight. I think we need to catch what sleep we can. In fact, I think we should turn in now, early, just in case we need to be up during the night for any reason, like coyotes in the chicken coop."

"I'm with you, Pard. I'm beat," Jess eagerly responded, standing up to head for the door, Slim was right behind him. They double-checked the door locks and all the shutters, except Daisy's, before heading for the bedroom.

Once again Jess settled into bed to sleep with his gun on his pillow his hand covering the butt. Slim had to smile. He wasn't quite ready to sleep with his gun but he did hang his rig on the bedpost like Jess, but he left his gun to rest in the holster.

The house was quiet and surprisingly everyone was asleep not long after their heads hit their pillows. Exhaustion had taken its toll

Chapter 11

Before dawn there was a clatter and crash on the front porch. Jess was immediately standing with his gun in hand. Slim grabbed for his gun as he scrambled out of bed to stand shoulder to shoulder with his partner. They stood listening but heard nothing more until a horse galloped away from the front of the house. Jess slowly opened the bedroom door poking his head out to see if anyone had broken into the house. It was so dark with the shuttered windows very little was visible in the outer room. Hugging the wall with his back he tiptoed into the larger, open room. A weak knock was heard at the door. Immediately his thoughts wandered to what kind of trick Jackson might be up to.

Slim hugged the wall going in the opposite direction from his partner, both holding their revolvers high ready to fire on anything that moved. Slim whispered, "Daisy, Mike, is that you? You better answer" dead serious in his question. There was no response; the room was quiet, nothing moving except for the two ranchers as they crept slowly along the wall. When Slim reached the table he felt for some matches, lighting one while ducking down as he reached for the lamp. Jess stepped beside a cabinet, shielded on two sides while lamp was lit. Once the dim light filled the room they could see that they were alone.

Again the weak knock at the front door was heard. It was really odd since the knocking was only about knee high, if that high. Slim motioned for Jess to check on Daisy while he looked in on Mike. Quietly peeking into the bedrooms they discovered that both were sound asleep. Jess glimpsed into the kitchen but it was too dark to see. Reaching for the lamp he knew was kept near the stove, he ducked down behind a cupboard, lighting it. A quick sweep of the room proved that it, too, was empty. As far as they could tell only those who belonged ithere were in the house.

The rap at the door came again, this time accompanied by a moan. "It sound's like someone's hurt." Slim whispered.

"Could be a trick." Jess countered moving toward the door cocking his revolver. If it wasn't so dark Jess thought of going out the back door and around the house while Slim opened the front door, but the heavy cloud cover made it much to dark to see if anyone was hiding outside waiting to shoot anyone they saw moving near the house.

The moan came again the thump on the door now became more like a scratching of fingernails. "Who's there?" Slim finally called out but didn't get a clear answer, "I said who is it?" Again he got a muffled reply and a light tap to the door.

Jess took one of the rifles that had been placed in a corner, stepping back about ten paces from the door. "Blow out the lamp then open the door 'n stand back," he whispered as he chambered the rifle. After almost extinguishing the lamp, Slim reached across to the lock-latch, his back to the wall. In one quick motion he unlatched the door quickly then gave it a shove, opening it wide, waiting before moving to look so he didn't block the way in case Jess fired the rifle. When Jess didn't fire he peeked around the corner of the door jam, his own gun now cocked, not knowing what to expect.

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds just long enough for them to observe a man, badly bleeding, lying on the porch. "Who is it?" Jess croaked, still pointing the rifle in the direction of the door. Slim ducked down to take a quick survey of the yard from around the doorway in case there was anybody waiting for someone to step out to help the wounded man. The yard was dark and still but the full moon thoughtfully peeped through the clouds one more time to give him enough light to be reasonably sure there was no one else nearby.

"Jess, I think he's alone. Go out on the porch and cover me while I drag him in the house. Be careful, I can't see in the deep shadows real good."

Jess walked cautiously to the door, stepping to the corner cover of the wall so he wasn't backlit by the light coming from the kitchen. He looked out at the yard from his vantage point and said, "Okay, Pard, it looks clear. Drop him if any lead starts flyin' 'n get outta the way."

Stepping past and over the injured man, Jess stood guard at the top of the stairs while Slim pulled the bleeding man inside. Once Slim cleared the door with the man Jess quickly jumped back through the opening, closing and locking the door before relighting the lantern. Once he could see Slim performed a quick triage, finding that the man had a bad bullet wound to his leg just above his knee. Some bone fragments were protruding from the gaping hole in the man's bloody trouser leg. Still face down, Slim gently rolled the man over to see who it was. Both ranchers gasped in disbelief when they saw his face. It was Billy Jackson.

Jess quickly swung around with the rifle raised rushing to one of the shuttered windows opening one side so he could get a view of the yard, expecting to see Jake Jackson waiting for someone to open the door again. The dawn was finally breaking and the clouds were burning off, but the barn and yard were still in shadows. Remaining at the window he glanced back at his partner working over the injured man.

"He's hurt bad, Jess." Slim said as he looked at the wound, cutting away some of the blood soaked material. "He's lost a lot of blood, but it looks like the bullet went straight through. Looks like it did a lot of damage to the bone maybe his knee, too."

Billy's eyes fluttered and his lips moved but it was hard to understand anything he muttered in his weakened state.

"Yeah, well it could still be a set up. I wouldn't trust that Jackson wouldn't shoot the kid to just get in here."

"He needs a doctor. Get me some towels. I need to stop the bleeding."

"Get Daisy. She'll have to do 'til we can figure out what's goin' on."

Flashing a distasteful look at his partner for countering his order, Slim got up, going to Daisy's bedroom door and knocked lightly. Getting no response he rapped a little harder. "Yes?" came the sleepy voice from within. "Jess? Slim?"

"It's me, Slim. We need some help out here. There's an injured man out here bleeding pretty bad."

"Oh my," the door swung open and Daisy rushed out, pulling her housecoat around her almost knocking Slim over in her hurry. "Who is it?"

"We think its Billy Jackson." Slim responded in almost a whisper.

"Who? Oh. Oh, oh my!" she said as the name suddenly registered breaking through her clouded mind. With the revelation she was fully awake now, nothing but questions in her eyes as she looked at both of her boys. One concerned about the wounded man on the floor, the other at the window with a rifle. She ran to the closet and brought out some towels and blankets. "Slim, could you go heat up some water in a pan, please? Then you can tell me what happened. How he got here."

"Sure, Daisy." The blond man hastened to the kitchen to stoke the stove. While the water was heating he put some coffee on to brew, as well. It looked like they had a long day ahead of them and coffee would help get them all get started.

Daisy wrapped the young man in blankets, afraid that shock would set. Once she felt that he was as warm and comfortable as she could make him she examined the wound, applying a tourniquet to slow the bleeding.

"Slim, when you're done with the water I think we need a fire in here. He's lost a lot of blood and we have to keep him warm. I need help to turn him on his side so I can get a good look at the wound from both sides and treat it."

The water was still heating so Slim gathered some firewood taking it in to the fireplace. It wasn't long before the kindling caught logs and there was a warm glow in the room even if the heat wasn't evident yet. Once the logs were burning he helped the family nurse to roll the boy on his side as she'd asked. By the time he returned to the kitchen the water was in a rolling boil. As soon as he brought the pan of hot water into the room Daisy gave him more orders, "Get my sewing kit, Dear. I need tweezers to clean out some of this shattered bone. I think they're in my sewing kit."

"Your sewing kit is here on the table. I used the scissors to cut his pants leg away." Slim said as he handed her the basket. She opened it, searched through and found the tweezers. Immediately she dropped them in the hot water along with the blood stained scissors. Selecting some sewing needles she put them in the water as well. With a towel she dabbed at the wound to get a better look at the actual damage. "This boy really needs a doctor but I'll do what I can until you can get him here."

"What?" Jess said, not turning from the window. "We ain't goin' nowhere until it's light out. We don't know if Jackson/s waitin' out there or not. Probably sent the kid in here to flush us out."

"Oh, my. Do you think he'd do that?" Daisy looked up from her work, unable to fathom that someone could be so cruel.

"I have no doubt," Jess growled.

"How could…" she trailed off recalling what Jess had already told her about the man. "Is this the boy you talked to yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's him but he was in fine shape when I left. Mort can testify to that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

"No. I know you didn't. Sorry, Daisy, I reckon I'm a bit jumpy. I just wanted to make it clear that Jackson will do anything to get at someone, 'n that there's probably a good example. He musta thought the kid bein' my half brother was enough to use him to get to me 'n the rest of ya. I ain't about to let that happen. Nobody leaves here until it's light out," Jess ordered.

"Alright Jess, I guess I'll have to agree to wait. I'll do what I can for him until someone can ride to fetch the doctor." Daisy busied herself picking bits of bone from the wound, sopping up blood when there was the need, since a tourniquet had stifled much of the bleeding. When she thought she had the bone cleared from the wound she used the batting Slim brought her from the bedroom to pack the wound before relieving the tourniquet. The batting went from white to patches of pink and red but didn't soak completely through. "I think I may have the bleeding nearly stopped, at least slowed. We don't dare move him; just keep him warm until the doctor gets here. If we try to move him, I'm sure the bleeding will start again."

Slim took the blood stained water to the kitchen tossing it out the back door. After a quick sweeping glance of the back yard he grabbed some cups from the cupboard and poured them each a cup of hot coffee. He carried one to Daisy, seated on the floor fussing over the injured man and one to Jess, still glued to the window keeping watch for anything that moved at the front of the house. It was finally getting light enough that the dark haired man could perceive more of their surroundings, the previous deep shadows finally revealing that no one was lurking there. He accepted the cup of coffee from his friend with a nod and a grateful smile.

Looking over his partner's shoulder, Slim glanced out into the yard, glad to see daylight quickly approaching, burning off the cloud cover, promising a brilliant day. The roosters were out and about crowing their joy to welcome the morning sun as some of the early rising hens pecked the ground for left over grain or any insects they could find.

The boy moaned and Daisy tried to soothe him, telling him that he was safe and was going to be fine. "Slim. I could use some water to cool his face now if you don't mind."

"Sure, Daisy." The tall man said kindly, setting down his coffee to go back to the kitchen to pump some cold water into the pan he'd recently emptied. Opening one shutter of the kitchen window he looked out but seeing nothing he returned to the greater room to hand Daisy the pan.

"Thank you." She said as she dipped a cloth in the water applying it first to the boy's forehead then brushed it across his face and cheeks. His eyes fluttered again and another moan escaped from his lips. "It's okay. We're taking care of you Billy. The doctor will be here soon," she assured him as she wiped his face a little more. His eyes opened and he stared up at her

"Jess?" Billy whispered in a dry raspy voice.

"He's here," she said, smiling down at the boy, offering him a sip of water that he accepted eagerly. "Jess, I think he wants to see you."

"Can't right now, Daisy." Jess responded bitterly.

"I'll watch the yard. Give me the rifle." Slim said sternly as he took the rifle from Jess' hands pushing him in the direction of his wounded sibling.

Jess' eyes flashed with anger, he wasn't pleased with Slim forcing him to go to Billy. As he stood next to Daisy, the boy looked up at him, a slight smile coming to his lips.

"I thought so. Just what he wanted, he's in here. Jake has his foot in the door, just like I thought."

The boy feebly shook his head and tried to speak. Daisy put her head down closer to his lips.

"No…set…up." Billy whispered. Daisy repeated what the boy said.

"Yeah. Like I'm gonna believe the likes of him?" Jess said walking back toward the window.

"I said I'd watch. You help Daisy." Slim said glaring at Jess, defying him to not listen to his order. Jess' eyes narrowed as he tried to stare him down but detected that Slim wasn't going to give in. Turning away with his fists clenched, he walked back to Daisy and the injured man.

Billy looked up at Jess and Daisy with pleading eyes. He had more to say but was much too weak to utter another word.

"You rest now, Billy. One of the boys will go for the doctor shortly. I think I have the bleeding stopped. I'll go make you some broth. It should help bring some of your strength back. Would you like more water?" She asked the boy. He weakly nodded his head, resting on her lap. She then turned to speak to her adopted son standing nearby but his attention everywhere but on the scene in front of him. "Jess?"

"Yeah," Jess answered not hiding his displeasure.

"You keep his face cool while I go make some broth. I'll bring in some more water. You can help him get some down. It should help."

"I'd rather make the broth." Jess spat out at her

"Jess!" Slim shouted, putting Jess back in line.

"Sorry, Daisy. I'll take over." Jess helped the elderly lady to her feet and she quickly headed for the kitchen. It wasn't long before the rattle of pots and pans could be heard. In addition to the broth, she commenced to start making them their breakfast.

Jess sat down on the floor next to his half brother. He dipped the cloth in the pan and gently wiped the boy's face and forehead. Slim watched from his post at the window and was satisfied that Jess was back under control. "It's getting light out. Do you want to ride for Doc Riley or do you want me to go?" Slim thought it was time to let Jess feel he had a little control over the situation again.

"I think I should go." Jess volunteered, quickly

"Why's that?"

"If he wants to get at me through you, there's no reason to dangle you in front of 'im 'n make it easy. He doesn't want me dead yet. I have a better chance to get to town 'n back. I can ride shotgun for the doc, make sure he gets here. If he tries to stop us 'n I need to face 'im, it'll be all over. If he dies, it's over, unless the kid is ready to carry on the grudge. If he kills me it'll be all over for you. His only interest in you is to get at me 'n make my life miserable. Either way it's over for you. So, I say I go."

"You don't want to stay here with your brother?" Slim asked, already knowing the answer as he watched Jess cringe.

"I told ya. I'm your best chance of gettin' the doc back here." Jess wasn't in the mood to discuss relationships or how he felt about this particular one.

"Okay. I agree, Pard. I just wanted to be sure you wanted to go. I'll go out and take a look around. If I need help, you'll hear it." Slim said, levering the rifle before heading warily out the door.

Everything looked typical in the yard. He examined the hoof prints from the horse that brought Billy to the house during the early morning hours. It was a single horse and the trail of blood spoke that Billy fell trying to get off his horse before he crawled up on to the now blood stained porch. Slim reckoned that something must have spooked the horse that he ran off. There was no sign of any other riders.

Glancing into the barn nothing was out of place or looked abnormal. The horses nickered as usual when someone entered the barn, awaiting their breakfast. Going to the horse's stalls, he patted Alamo's neck then stroked Traveler's neck. "Looks like you're going out for a ride this morning. I'll be back to get you ready in a few minutes. No work for you today, Alamo. Enjoy the rest. When this is all over we'll have a lot of work to make up." He tossed some hay into the stalls before poking around, searching the barn, just in case.

Leaving the barn with care, he scanned the area for anyone hiding in the yard or corral. Before he felt confident to go back into the house he circled its perimeter, again looking for any trampled grass indicating that someone had been snooping about. Finding nothing to raise any suspicion he walked back to the front porch, surveying the yard once again before reaching for the door latch.

Jess was swabbing the unconscious boy's face when the tall rancher re-entered the house. "Everything looks clear out there. I can't figure it. Why would Billy come here? I could only find tracks for one horse. He came here after he was shot. I can see where he fell from his horse and dragged himself up on the porch. Why didn't he head for town and his uncle? And who in the heck shot him? It just doesn't add up."

"Has any of this added up since it started? It didn't add up back in Texas when Jake killed Rosa. They need to lock 'im up 'n throw away the key or no one's safe. I want to know why Billy was this close to the ranch to begin with when he got shot."

"I agree. Too many unanswered questions. I reckon we have to wait until Billy can tell us what happened. We'll get through this, Pard. I'll go saddle your horse. Go get your boots on." Jess had left his bed so quickly when they were awakened so abruptly he didn't bother with his boots. Slim had grabbed his as he exited the room finding time to put them on while he was standing guard at the window.

Jess looked down at his sleeping patient. Wiping his face once more he then dipped and wrung out the cloth leaving it on the boy's forehead, before going to his room to finish dressing for the ride to town.

Slim stood at the window until Jess came back out from the bedroom. "Here, you watch while I go saddle you up." he said holding the rifle out to his friend.

"Slim, I can do that. You keep watch. If you see anything give me a warnin' shot."

"Will do. Jess, be careful and get back as soon as you can."

"I will." Opening the door he turned to look back at the pale boy lying on the floor near the fireplace. "I hope we make it back in time," Jess said as he walked out the door carrying his rifle, cautiously making his way to the barn. Traveler nickered as he entered. Handing his horse his customary morning lump of sugar, Traveler crunched happily looking for another while Jess saddled him.

When he reached the barn door he looked at the window where Slim was stationed. Receiving the all clear he walked his horse out the door and mounted up. Before leaving the yard, he turned to wave to his partner. Slim waved back hoping he'd see his best friend again. These past few days it was hard to tell if either of them would be alive the next day.

Chapter 12

Jess warmed up his mount then set off in an easy lope, watching both sides of the road for possible ambush. If it were a set up Jackson would be watching for someone to go for the doctor. There was no evidence of Jackson waiting or watching the road. If he was, he was probably disappointed that it was Jess who was on the road. "Probably ruining his day." Jess chuckled a not so humorous laugh. He reached town in good time riding straight to Mort's office first.

"Jess. Three days in a row in town. That has to be a new record for you." The sheriff said as he looked up from writing in a ledger book.

"Probably, Mort. I gotta get the doc out to the ranch but thought I better let you know what's been goin' on."

"Who's hurt?" Mort asked anxiously, standing up quickly from behind his desk.

"Mort, you'd never guess."

"Then don't make me, Jess," the older man said, clearly concerned as he stepped around to the front of his desk.

"Walk with me down to the doc's office 'n I'll tell you all about it."

Jess untied his horse leading him as he and Mort cautiously strolled to the doctor's house, the younger man relating his story from the moment they were awakened until he left the ranch. "We think that crazy bastard shot Billy 'n sent him to the ranch to get someone inside, but he hurt the kid more than he thought. Daisy stopped the bleedin' but it's pretty bad 'n he needs a doctor real bad."

"Jess, would he do that?" Mort lost step in his astonishment. Catching up he said, "I don't get it."

"None of us do but that's all we can think of to find Billy wounded on our porch. He wanted to get someone inside 'n knew we wouldn't turn away an injured man. Billy bein' my half brother, how could we turn him away. We ain't like Jackson 'n he knows it. By the way, Mort, have you seen Jackson in town since yesterday?"

"No. But I did see Billy heading out alone not long after I got back. A few minutes later and I would have missed him. He was headed out toward Cheyenne."

"That's where he said Jackson was when we talked yesterday. I can't figure it out. None of this makes sense. I wonder what Cheyenne has to do with all this. You still haven't seen Jackson?"

"Nope. I checked the hotel last night and again this morning. He still has a room but they haven't seen him lately. They mentioned Billy was in and out a few times yesterday until he left last night. They said they didn't see him come back."

As they reached the doctors house Mort said, "Take care, Jess, I better get back to the office. This might be what we need to bring Jackson in, attempted murder. Hopefully you can get the boy to talk and tell you what happened."

"It was a leg shot, Mort, not a kill shot. Loss of blood's where the kid got himself into trouble. I'll try to keep ya up on what's happening'. You know you're always welcome at the ranch for supper, if you've a mind to. We'd be happy to have you 'n an extra gun could come in right handy." Jess put his hand to the sheriff's shoulder. "Really, Mort, if you do wanna stop out 'n question Billy, maybe you can get enough outta him to arrest Jackson."

"You might have something there, Jess. I'll check with the doc when he comes back to see if he thinks the boy is well enough to talk."

"Good idea, thanks, Mort." Jess climbed the steps to the doctor's porch while Mort turned back to his office.

Jess knocked at the door. The doctor's wife opened the door a few moments later. "Mr. Harper, good morning."

"Mornin' Ma'am. Is the doc available?" Jess asked, taking off his hat "He just finished breakfast and is getting ready to ride out to the Bradley farm to look in on John's broken arm."

"Oh, good," Jess said, removing his hat before entering the house. "We need him to stop by the ranch, but first. We have a wounded man out there. He's lost a lot of blood but he was still alive when I left. Daisy stopped the bleedin'. I hope he won't be wastin' the trip, but if the doc has to go to the Bradley place, at least we're not far out of the way," he apologized.

"I'll tell him you're here and try to rush him. This sounds like an emergency. Do you want to take a seat or ride back to the ranch right away? He'll need to get his buggy ready before he can leave."

"I' can hitch up his rig while he finishes gettin' ready. I want to ride back with him, anyway." Jess said, turning his hat nervously in his hand.

"Very well, I'm sure he would enjoy the company, Mr. Harper. I don't think you should have any trouble finding anything in the barn. Charles usually keeps things in tidy order."

"I'm sure I'll do fine. Thank you, Ma'am." Jess said, putting on his hat as he walked out the door heading behind the house to the barn. Everything was laid out and easy to find. It only took him a few minutes to hook up the doctor's carriage, though the horse tried to bite him twice. By the time he was finished the doctor was coming out the back door carrying his medical bag.

"Good morning, Jess." Dr. Canfield greeted him cheerfully. "The wife says you have an injured man back at your ranch?"

"Yeah, bad leg wound. He bled out pretty bad before he reached the house. Daisy stopped the bleedin', but he looks mighty pale 'n lost a lot of blood. I hope he's still alive when we get there."

"Then we better get going, don't you think?" The doctor said, climbing up into his buggy. Jess went to the front of the house to retrieve his horse.

Riding along beside the carriage, the doctor asked him, "Who's injured?"

"A boy who hasn't been in town long. I think his name is Billy Jackson."

"Oh, not someone from around here, then."

"No, I think he's from Texas." Jess responded not comfortable with the line of questioning.

"Oh. Isn't that where you came from, originally?" Doc Canfield asked.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"Ah, Jess. You're still a young man. It was not all so long ago. Wait until you reach my age then it might really be a long time ago." The older man chuckled to himself.

"Sometimes I feel older than you, Doc. It depends on what I've been doin'." Jess said with a congenial smile.

"I know full well what you mean. The wife has me helping her in her garden from time to time. All that bending over and pulling on what she tells me are weeds makes my back ache for days." Doc Canfield said as he tapped his horse with the buggy whip to get him trotting along a little faster.

"With me it's fallin' off horse's we're breakin' for the army. Some of 'em can be pretty ornery."

"Ouch. I gave up riding horses long ago. I won't go anywhere without this old buggy."

As they reached the outskirts of town Jess started watching the locale around them, looking for any likely places for an ambush. A few times the doctor made a comment or asked a question but Jess' mind was preoccupied studying the landscape for danger. He had to apologize asking the doctor to repeat himself a few times. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, Doc. My mind is on the boy. I ain't thinkin' real straight 'n I reckon I'm only half listenin'."

"That's okay, son. The wife says I chatter too much, anyway. I just love to talk. I talk to myself, sometimes. At least then I know I'm having an intelligent conversation with someone who understands me." He laughed, Jess followed suit not really hearing everything the doctor had said to genuinely share the laugh. He was just trying to be polite.

They passed several other buggies and wagons traveling toward town. Most waved or called out a greeting to the doctor who greeted each of them cheerfully in return. Jess was relieved he didn't need to keep the doctor from stopping to chat. At least Dr. Canfield realized his visit to the ranch was critical.

Once they were about a mile from the ranch, Jess was tempted to lope on ahead but had second thoughts that Jackson might be waiting to pick off the doc as they rode into the ranch. He was also concerned about Slim having to change the relay horses alone. He'd be exposed to almost anything when he was busy getting horses ready or grooming them after their run. If only he could catch Jackson unaware and draw a bead on him with his rifle as he sat in ambush outside of the ranch. He wouldn't give it a heartbeat of a thought to pull the trigger. He'd had enough, there would be no more talking.

He was lost in his thoughts when the doctor called to him, "Jess?"

"Oh, sorry. I was someplace else again, I'm afraid. What did ya say?"

"Will you be able to put the injured man up for a while to allow him to heal?"

Jess hadn't even thought of having Billy staying at the ranch, wounded or not. "I… I reckon we can put 'im up. I'm sure Slim can arrange somethin'." He didn't want to commit himself, but he knew Slim wouldn't allow Billy to be moved if it would endanger his life. Jess felt a little ashamed of himself, he would have moved Billy out to the middle of the pasture if it were up to him.

As they approached the ridge and everything looked clear Jess said, "I'm gonna ride ahead 'n let 'em know you're almost to the ranch. I'll see ya in a few minutes. Walk on in, I'll take care of your horse 'n buggy. I should have my horse put up by the time you get there."

"Alright, Jess., I'll see you in a few minutes." Jess tipped his hat, and moved out, ahead of the buggy trying to clear his head of all the thoughts that were running through his mind. He didn't feel good about himself, but felt justified. He hoped everyone lived through this, except Jackson. None of this would be over until they were shovelling dirt over Jake and he wanted to be the one throwing the first shovel full on the man's casket. Then and only then would he know it was truly over, but then, there was Billy…, he didn't know what to think about the kid. And if the boy survived, he reckoned he'd have to deal with those thoughts later. Right now, Billy wasn't a threat.

Riding into the yard he met Slim carrying his rifle from the barn heading for the house. When he saw Jess Slim stopped, waiting for him. "Where's the doc?" he asked as Jess caught up with him.

"Right behind me. He was talkin' my ear off. I couldn't think anymore. I left him just over the rise. He'll be here in a minute. I told him to go straight in the house 'n I'd take care of his carriage. How is Mike takin' all this?"

"He doesn't know very much, but he sure noticed Billy's likeness to you. We haven't told him any more than we found him wounded on the porch during the night. I was waiting for you to come up with a good story. You're better at it than me."

"Yeah, thanks. I gotta put Traveler up 'n be ready when the doc gets here to take his buggy. I'll let you talk to 'im, I'm talked out." Jess led Traveler to the barn and readied his horse to put him in his stall. Before he was finished he heard the buggy pulling up to the front of the barn. He put Traveler in his stall and rushed out to take hold of the carriage horse by the reins. Once again the horse tried to bite him. Slim helped the man climb out from the buggy while Jess held the carriage steady, glaring at the horse, being careful to not get bitten again. The blond rancher escorted the elderly doctor into the house.

Not wanting to go into the house yet, Jess found things in the barn to keep him busy. Occasionally he wandered to glance out the door, keeping watch over the open fields, looking for dust indicating riders heading toward the ranch or any tall grass moving to a different rhythm against the slight breeze.

Chapter 13

Inside the house Daisy graciously greeted Dr. Canfield, leading him immediately to the boy laying on the floor bundled in blankets and being warmed by the roaring fire from the fireplace. The doctor took off his coat then bent down to take the pulse of the unconscious boy. He could see right away what Jess meant about the boy's pale color, his skin was almost translucent. Pulling his stethoscope from his bag, he unwrapped Billy's blanket from around him to listen to his heartbeat. This was the first real glimpse he had of the boys face. Recognizing the resemblance to the man he'd left outside, he was taken aback for a second giving Daisy and Slim a puzzled look but said nothing.

He pulled the batting away from the wound after wetting it for easy removal. Examining the wound he determined that it looked clean and the bleeding had indeed stopped. The boy was lucky that an artery hadn't been severed or he probably would have bled to death long before he reached the ranch. The entry wound was from the front, being the cleaner smaller hole. The most destruction was done from the exit of the bullet through the rear of his leg where some bone had been shattered. Dr. Canfield complimented Daisy on her excellent care removing the splinters from the injury as well as her skill at bringing the bleeding under control. Her time served as a nurse during the war had taught her many things, treating wounds such as Billy's on many occasions. The doctor determined that it would be a matter of time before they'd know whether the boy's knee was affected but he was sure with proper care the young man would survive, retaining at the least a limp for the rest of his life. Before bandaging the leg, he took a final look at the more damaged side of the leg, spotting a tiny piece of splintered bone.

"Could I have a lamp over here? I think I see a couple more bone splinters here that need to be removed. I need more light."

Slim lit a lamp, bringing it to hold over where the doctor was working.

"I did my best to pick out what splinters I could," Daisy offered. "I was more concerned with getting the bleeding to stop."

"And you did an excellent job, Mrs. Cooper. Yes, the bleeding needed to be stopped. If he was still bleeding I probably wouldn't be able to see them either, they're very small." He proceeded to pick at the bone chips causing some fresh bleeding from his probing. Once finished he bandaged the leg, after repacking the extremely injured area with more batting.

"What do you think, Doc?" Slim asked.

"If we can keep him warm and alive over night he might make it. It really isn't a serious wound, it's the blood loss that concerns me. Now I have a question."

"Sure, Doc," Slim responded.

"Who is this lad? And I don't want to hear you don't know. If it were darker in here I would have thought it was Jess lying there."

"We're not real sure. From what we can gather he might be Jess' half brother."

"Strange. Jess never mentioned that in our conversation. Why is he here? Where did he come from?"

"We don't have those answers yet. We hope he'll be able to tell us more if he comes around. Jess talked to him in town the other day. The boy claimed to be Jess' half brother. Jess doesn't want to believe it and it's a long story why. I think we all agree he looks a lot like Jess."

"Slim?" A weak little voice came from behind the partially closed door of one of the bedrooms.

"Yes, Mike."

"Kin I come out yet?"

"Hello Mike," Dr. Canfield called to him, even though he couldn't see him behind the door.

"Not right now, Mike. The doctor is trying to help Billy. It'll be a little while yet." Slim told him, in a gentle tone.

"Kin I go outside with Jess, then?"

"Mike, please, one thing at a time. Just play with your raccoon or do some homework," Slim responded, a little edge to his voice this time, his patience running thin.

"It's too dark in here with the shutters closed. I can't do my homework," Mike whined, determined to get out of his room and not miss any more of the doings in the ranch house.

"Okay. Bring your books out here and sit at the table." It took Mike a few minutes to gather his things before he tiptoed out of his room. He very carefully and quietly set his books down on the table. As he pulled out a chair, he pursed his lips together due the sound it made scraping against the wooden floor. Once seated he positioned himself so he could watch all the activity going on around the stranger, the one who looked like Jess. He had trouble keeping his eyes on his work and from straying to look at the wounded man. Wanting to ask where Jess was, he remained quiet instead of asking, knowing he'd be sent back to his room if he made his presence too obvious by speaking. It was better that the grownups forgot he was in the room. Maybe he could overhear what was said and find out what was really going on. He could tell that Slim was already on his last nerve and he surely didn't want to be the one to press it.

Waking up that morning to find the wounded man being cared for by Daisy and a less than usual breakfast offering on the table was confusing enough. He couldn't believe he'd slept through most of the excitement. When he saw the man's face, he first thought it was Jess lying there and he became extremely upset but was quickly assured by Daisy that it wasn't Jess.

Most of his questions were either ignored or went unanswered as Daisy continued to fuss over the wounded man and Slim stood watch at the window with a rifle in his hands. He asked where Jess was and was told that he'd gone to town to fetch the doctor. At least he got one of his questions answered but asking why Slim was at guard at the window was never acknowledged, a quick change of the subject deflected the reason and a morning of Mike do this, Mike do that and Mike go to your room began. He wasn't even pushed to do his morning chores. Something big was going on and the grownups didn't want him to know. Oh, how he longed to grow up so he wouldn't be treated like a child anymore and people might tell him when there was something wrong so he could help, not sit in his room with nothing to do.

"I made him some broth and he took some earlier. He comes in and out from time to time." Daisy mentioned to the doctor.

"That's good, Mrs. Cooper. If he comes around again give him all he'll take. And water, lots of water. He's feverish but it doesn't seem to be terribly high. I see you've been using a cloth to keep his face cool. Keep that up. Right now fever is the least of his worries. He needs to build up some blood. Broth and water will help. He'll get stronger as his blood builds and he should spend more time this side of the dream world." Dr. Canfield instructed as he packed up his medical tools.

The door opened as Jess walked in. He stationed himself near the window where he could watch the yard. He didn't say a word only glancing back into the room to where everyone was gathered around Billy, not noticing Mike sitting wide eyed at the table.

"I think we can move him to the couch, now. I repacked the wound. As long as he doesn't start bleeding again I think we've done all we can do for now. Jess, could you help us get this lad to the couch?" Doc Canfield asked.

"Sure," he said, without enthusiasm. He joined the others and waited for them to choose which part of the boy's body they were going to lift. Jess drew carrying him by the shoulders."

"Be careful with his head." Daisy said, fussing around behind Jess. The three men were able to get Billy laid out on the couch. Daisy went to work right away tucking blankets over him trying to help settle him in so he would be comfortable, tucking a throw pillow under his neck.

"Wait, Mrs. Cooper. I have to make sure his leg didn't start bleeding again."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I'm just so worried he'll get cold. I'll go heat up the broth. He might wake up now that you've moved him."

"Keep the broth warm. Someone may want to sit up with him all night and every time he comes around, force some on him. Water, too. That's very important." Canfield further instructed.

"We will," Daisy said as she headed for the kitchen. Putting the soup on to heat she also put a fresh pot of coffee on to brew calling out to the men, "I'm making fresh coffee if anyone is interested."

"No thanks, Mrs. Cooper. I have to head over to the Bradley's place I'm running later than I expected today. I told them I'd be there before noon. Slim. Jess." He said nodding to each of them. "You know where to find me if you need me. I reckon I'll be at the Bradley's for less than an hour, so if you need me come look there first. I think the lad will sleep the rest of the day and all night. Here, let me leave some laudanum if he needs it. Mrs. Cooper knows how much and how often. She's taken care of you boys often enough." He chuckled.

"I'll pull your buggy around for you." Jess volunteered as he made it quickly to the door before anyone had a chance to stop him.

"Thanks, Doc, for coming out," Slim said extending his hand to shake hands goodbye. He opened the door for the doctor and walked out on the porch with him. They watched as Jess led the horse and buggy to the porch, the horse trying to take sideways nips at him every few steps but no one seemed to notice except Jess as he grumbled under his breath.

"What is it with Jess? He's acting so strange and if that boy is his brother he acts like he doesn't care." The doctor whispered to Slim.

"A long story. I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I know more, okay. We're working on Jess. Maybe he's just shocked to find out he has a brother he never knew about. I don't know yet. You'll be one of the first to know." Slim whispered back.

"Here you go, Doc. I think I'll let you ride this one alone." Jess said. "I reckon Slim's found a ton of work for me to catch up on while I was gone."

"Thanks, Jess. Take good care of that lad, both of you. He's no where near out of the woods yet." Dr. Canfield said as he climbed into his carriage. Slim and Jess watched him drive out of the yard

"Well Pard. How about a cup of coffee?" Slim asked.

"Sounds good to me." They entered the house where the aroma of fresh coffee hung in the air. They both went to the kitchen to catch Daisy already pouring them each a cup of the steaming hot liquid.

"What did Dr. Canfield say to you after I left the room?" she asked Slim.

"Just to give him as much broth and water as he'll take. He left a bottle of laudanum on the mantle, if he needs it. He said you knew how much." Slim responded provoking a smile from Daisy. Yes, she knew how much laudanum was necessary to quiet a patient or help ease the pain of an injury.

Jess took his cup into the greater room once again posting himself at the window to watch the yard, rifle close at hand.

Mike continued to sit quietly at the table. He was done with his homework but rather than be sent to his room for being in the way he tried to become part of the furniture so he wouldn't miss anything. Keeping a book open in front of him, on the premise of still working he turned to look at Jess who was standing with his elbow on the windowsill sipping from his cup. The rifle was against the wall just a foot or so away from him. Mike was concerned, really wanting to know what was happening but he knew if he asked he'd surely be sent to his room. Observation and keeping his ears open he hoped might answer some of his questions. Glancing at Billy, Mike decided he had to speak up. "Jess. I think he just moved."

Jess looked at Billy, then back to Mike, startled that Mike was even in the room. "Naw, I don't think so."

Knowing he could get away with more with Jess, Mike thought he'd press his luck. "Who is he an' what happened to him?"

"Just someone comin' from or goin' to town 'n got hurt on the road. Musta been shot near the ranch 'n wandered in here." Jess responded.

"Oh." Mike replied not satisfied with his big brother's response but he was afraid to ask why the young man looked so much like Jess. That question might send him straight to his room, so he held back hoping to overhear something to explain all the strangeness going on.

Slim wandered into the room carrying his cup, walking to stand next to Jess. "See anything?"

"Nope. Nothin' but chickens."

"Oh, I didn't feed the chickens today." Mike said almost falling as he stood up quickly from his chair ready to run out the door.

"They're fed. I did it while I was waiting for the stage." Slim assured the tow-headed youngster, then passed a pained look at Jess before returning his attention to the boy. "Mike, I think we need to talk. Let's go to your room."

"Okay." Mike picked up his books, happily carrying them with him to his room. Maybe now he was going to find out what secrets the adults were keeping from him he thought. Slim followed him into the room closing the door behind them. He went to the window, opened the shutters and looked out. Not seeing anything he left them open and sat down on the bed next to Mike.

"Mike, there's been a lot going on around here that you don't know about yet. I reckon you need to know some of it since you might be caught up in this, too. There's a very bad man out there that wants to hurt Jess and everyone he loves, including Daisy, me, and you. We found out about it and that's why we've kept you home from school and keeping you inside. That's why the windows are all shuttered. We're doing our best to protect you and Daisy and the whole ranch. We think the bad man shot Billy. We're not sure why yet. We have to wait until Billy can tell us what happened. I'm sorry if I've been a little short with you. My head is going in circles and trying to keep you from worrying has made me a little on edge. I reckon you're really old enough to know when things are wrong and we all need to be careful. Do you see why I've been making you stay in your room?"

Mike shook his head yes, slowly. "Why would someone want to hurt Jess?"

"He's blaming Jess for something that happened a long time ago that Jess had nothing to do with. Since he can't get even with the man he blames for his trouble he wants to make Jess pay for what he thinks Jess' father might have done."

"That's silly. If Jess didn't do it why would he want to hurt Jess?" Mike asked totally puzzled with the gravity of the situation.

"He's a sick man, Mike. Sick in the head. His mind doesn't work right." Slim told him.

Mike contemplated the thought then asked. "Why does that man out there look like Jess?"

"He could be a brother Jess never knew he had."

"Huh? How…?."

"I'll try to explain that to you sometime when we have more time to talk." Slim said, relieved that he had a good excuse at the moment to not have to explain the facts of life to the youngster. "Right now we have too much going on. If you hear any shooting I want you to hug the floor and crawl behind or under something. I hope it doesn't come to that but I want you to be safe. Do you understand?"

"Sorta." Mike paused giving thought to his next question. "But why does Jess hate his brother?"

"I don't think he hates him., Mike." Slim was at a loss how to handle the question. "He's just in shock to find out about him and angry at the man who shot him. You know Jess, when he's angry with someone he's short with everyone. We'll talk about all this later."

"He doesn't even talk to him or ask about him." Mike had observed in the short time he was allowed in the outer room.

"Really, Mike, we can discuss this later. There's a lot I don't understand myself. Once this is all settled, we'll tell you the whole story. Just keep yourself in the house and away from any of the open windows. I'm going to shutter your window again now. If you hear anything behind the house, be sure to tell one of us. I have to go help Jess and Billy, now."

Mike rolled over from a sitting up to a lying position on the bed watching Slim leave the room. He was more confused now than ever. "Grown ups. I don't think I'll ever understand 'em, even when I git big," he said to the little raccoon peeking over the side of the box next to the bed.

Jess glanced at Slim when he came out from Mike's room but didn't say anything. Slim asked, "Has he moved or anything?" Motioning toward where Billy lay.

"Not that I seen. But I ain't been exactly watchin' 'im. I reckon he's not much of a threat right now. I sure hope Doc Canfield didn't run into any trouble after his visit. I really wonder where Jackson is. Mort said he hasn't seen 'im now in a few days 'n when I talked to Billy he said his uncle was in Cheyenne. I reckon as long as he's there we're safe here for a while. That is if it's the truth."

"Want me to stand watch?" Slim offered.

"I was thinkin' we should go 'n get the horses ready early. The stage is due soon 'n the less fussin' we have to do 'n the sooner they're outta here the better."

"Good point. Hand me my rifle." Jess handed Slim his rifle and both men went outside to get some of the chores done.

Daisy was busy in the kitchen keeping the broth hot but also checking her patient frequently, keeping his face moist, hoping to keep his fever down. Occasionally his eyes flickered or opened but they weren't seeing anything in this world. Daisy could tell the man was not truly conscious but if he would swallow she was sure to spoon some broth down his throat.

She felt badly for Mike, going to his room to see if there was anything he wanted or anything she could bring him to do or eat. He told her no and that he and Slim had a little talk about what was happening. "You'll hide, too, if they start shootin' won't ya?" he asked.

"I reckon I will, unless they need my help. I used to be a pretty good shot with a rifle when I was younger." She smiled trying to assure the boy that they would all come out of this without a scratch.

"Oh, Aunt Daisy," he said, not believing her story about being a good shot with a rifle.

"I was, Mike. My father taught me how to shoot a long time ago. I don't think you ever forget. I plan to stay out of the way but if I need to help them, I will."

"What about me?" he asked. Thinking for a moment Daisy sat down on the bed next to the worried youngster putting her arm around him.

"You can do your best job staying out of the way and making sure you don't get hurt. You do as Slim said and everything should be fine." Standing up she was about to leave the room when Mike continued.

"Aunt Daisy?"

"Yes, Mike." She turned to look at him again, a reassuring smile on her kindly face.

"Who is that man and why doesn't Jess like him."

At a loss for words, at first, she finally found some, "You told me Slim told you what he knows. I don't know any more than Slim, Dear. It's hard to guess what Jess is thinking. I know he's acting angry, but it's probably anger for the man who shot Billy, not Billy.

"Is he really Jess' brother?" The boy continued to press.

"Maybe. Maybe we'll find out soon. I think Billy's getting a little stronger. Maybe he'll be able to talk to us pretty soon."

"I told Jess I thought I saw him move but Jess didn't go check. He said he was busy." Mike told her.

"You think Billy moved?" Daisy showed some excitement over the observation.

"Yeah. Sorta lifted up his hand a little."

"That's good information to have, Mike, thanks for sharing it. I'll have to make sure he's comfortable. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!" The youngster responded enthusiastically with a big toothy grin.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. I might have some cookies in the jar, too." She smiled at him as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Immediately she went to check on Billy. She couldn't tell if he'd moved or not. She felt him for fever then wiped down his face, tucking the blankets around his neck to be sure he wouldn't catch a chill. Before she left his side he moaned a little and his eyes flickered open. This time he appeared to be looking directly at her but it was hard to tell. He closed them again letting out a long breath before sleep overtook him, his breathing once again becoming very shallow.

Remembering Mike, she went to the kitchen, put some milk on the stove to make the hot chocolate she'd promised him. While it was heating she put some cookies on a plate. Once the milk was heated she prepared the treat taking it to his room. Mike lit up, aglow with a brilliant smile forgetting about all the present tension. "Thanks, Aunt Daisy."

"You are very welcome, Dear. Here, let's turn up your lamp a little more. You need more light than this. How is your little friend doing?" she asked, knowing she'd been too busy to give the youngster the attention he craved and needed.

"She's a handful already. It's gettin' harder to make her stay in the box. She got out 'n climbed up on the bed with me. But, Aunt Daisy," he turned sad eyes in her direction, "please don't tell Slim. He'll make me put her outside."

"Well, that will be our little secret. I think she needs to stay in here a little longer, too. She really is so cute. Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Not yet but I was thinkin' of Chipper," he smiled.

"Why that sounds like a fine name for her. She sure is chipper. Look, Mike, I think she likes her name." They watched as the little creature tried to get out of the box by catching a hold of the corner of the blanket hanging off the bed to climb up on the bed then straight into Mike's lap.

"I think she's hungry again," Mike said, reaching for the baby bottle sitting on the dresser next to the bed. The little animal eagerly started sucking on it making little mewing sounds, thoroughly enjoying the meal.

"I'll call you when it's time to eat. It'll be a while, yet. Be sure you wash up, well." Daisy left Mike's room then picking up her needlework from the table, she sat in a chair near the window where she could keep an eye on the sleeping Billy, watching for any signs of improvement or if he moved as reported by Mike. If he had moved, she felt that it was a good sign that he was going in the right direction with his recovery. Humming softly to herself as she rocked and stitched, she glanced at Billy from time to time but nothing had changed. Nothing moved except for the rhythmic raising and lowering of the blanket as he continued to breathe.


End file.
